Just the Two of Us
by XMinerCobra
Summary: Even after Sora, Heartless and Nobodies are rampant upon every world. Who do we get? A hobo and a runaway. We're doomed, the type doom where there is no hope. OCxOC. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts main series. Write in the reviews for which worlds you want me to do.
1. Aether- A Key

Aether- A Key

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts X-Over fic, this will contain both Disney and non-Disney.<strong>

**I needed this written due to the fact fics like these never come around. You know, ones with actual X-overs.**

**If I get enough positive feedback, I'm gonna make this into a saga. The saga will be called Left to Chance saga, just saying for diections.**

**I made the chap titles for better directions for readers to tell which world your gonna go.**

**I will need recommendations on which world to do. Only three visits per world, sorry to fanbases.**

**Some Disney worlds will return, I guarantee that and write in the reviews to suggest worlds I could use for the next chapter.**

**Also, still follows strict lore of the original Kingdom Hearts physics. **

**The first world I will do will be based off suggestions from the reviews, doesn't mean you made the first review of this story, doesn't mean your world gets made. I might make it later though.**

**Note: No Final Fantasy worlds due to the entire series rewriting their backstories. Also if you recommend a world based on something I haven't watched/played/read, I'll have to watch it and it might take a while...**

**There would be returning worlds from the main canon, and new ones but this fic is winded after the events of Sora's adventures so I won't know which world is visited by him. I'll do it after the worlds' main canon, like the world of Frozen taking place AFTER the movie. It would be easier if it was like...Adventure Time or Mario.**

**Oh yeah, don't own anything, just saying. I'm saying this once because I am too lazy to say it again.**

**If you are rather content on lore friendly, this fic is extremely dependent on that! **

**Another note, might change the story's genre while it progresses, that way I'll make sure it doesn't drag down. Also, some Heartless will come from Kingdom Hearts χ (look it up). I won't be telling people to listen to soundtracks while reading, it would break the mood.**

**I would respond to reviewers, I would do that in this fic until the end of it.**

**STORY IS NOW. **

* * *

><p>"OH GOODNESS!" A boy with messy black hair in a blue hoodie with brown pants and sneakers began running from a very angry store owner, "SHOULDN'T YOU BE SELLING THOSE FRUITS!"<p>

"UNTIL YOU GIVE ME BACK THE FOOD YOU STOLEN, FILTHY VERMIN!" The store owner angrily cursed as he chased the boy through an alleyway.

"I'm just a very hungry child! Have mercy!" The boy yelled in a polite medieval fashion as he knocked down a trash can. The store owner jumped over it.

"You shall not! Vermin like you should rot in the stree-" The store owner quickly looked around to see the boy missing from the alley, "DAMMIT!"

"Hah! Toby, you've done it again!" The boy took a bite from the apple, "Homeless for fourteen years and still surviving!" The boy was ready to take another bite from the apple as he walked on the sidewalk devoid of people until he looked to the right, looking straight at an alley. He saw a little boy, looked age of six, scavenging through the trash can, dirty and shivering.

"GAH! My pity will be the end of me!" Toby went toward the boy and handed the apple to him. The hungry child happily accepted it with a smile and began munching on it. Toby smirked and left the alley, he looked back back and saw how grateful the boy looked.

If only he would feel the same.

He was helpful to the homeless, sometimes staying in their groups to help and gather homeless children and give them to the orphanages. The 'orphanages' weren't actually orphanages, they were just empty buildings but he took them in anyhow. He taught them how to build and get water also and grow food as well.

He was a helpful (almost) teenage boy.

Toby looked up and scraped the cement pavement on his dirty old shoes (found in a trashcan) and felt the brushing cold air of his black hair. He looked up toward the large skyscrapers and the cars zooming by.

"Why is that these skyscrapers, filled with electricity can be so tall when people are rotting in the bottom?" He asked himself, he would likely never know the answer because it was the nature of this world; many people stay in the top as others left to rot, the unquestionable truth.

If you ask why he is a loner, it is because he doesn't wanna waste anyone's time. Of course, there were the adults who were just as homeless as he was offering to take them in but he was gonna be a problem anyhow. There were some extremely cute fourteen year old homeless girls but he couldn't possible think lewd things. He can't afford pregnancy! He didn't even want kids! And when we say never, we meant never-ever-ever-ever.

"Oh, the sea breeze. I'm that near." Toby began wandering toward through the street and into a cul-de-sac, the only thing on the curved street was a railing at the curve. Toby wandered toward the railing and looked at the beautiful scene (in his standards).

The gray clouds were covering the sky, making the sun not visible to anyone and the sea was very stormy below the city.

The entire city he was on was a floating island in the sky.

Aether was a city in the air, it was filled with tall buildings to support the growing population but many brave adventurers (the payed ones) ventured down to the sea below and sail to find new land to settle in. Most of those 'settlers' never came back, the ones who did however went crazy.

Toby looked sadly upon that scene, how crappy his life is. Not having anybody to care for really takes a blow in somebody's sanity.

"Aether, how many people at the street live their lives?" He muttered to himself sarcastically, hating his own self existence. He looked upon the slight darkness falling before the clouds.

"Night already?" Toby paused a bit, it was a tradition for him to sleep during the sunset, making sure the coldness of the night doesn't bother him as he sleeps. He looked to the right to see an alleyway.

Perfect.

He walked into the alley and to his luck, there was a garbage bag for his sleep.

"Better do this or else the locals will kill me." He grabbed the bag and wrapped his body around it, the trash within it felt gross but it was typical for him. He flipped his hoodie over for a comfortable pillow and lied on the floor. He closed his eyes, this day turned out to be better than expected to him.

In homeless standards.

He snuggled on the plastic that felt so comfortable to him, he hoped one day that he would a least afford a bar of granola or something. He napped quietly as the sun was falling down.

* * *

><p>"What the-" Toby looked down to see he was underwater, water too dark to see anything, "OH JTNMCMRMFMCMR!" He tried breathing (stupidly) and bubbles came out only, he grabbed his own neck to desperately try to breathe. He closed his eyes to meet his maker sooner.<p>

'How did I get here?! AM I DREAMING?!' He screamed in his thoughts. He then felt something on his foot and he opened his eyes and found he landed straight up in an invisible floor. He found he wasn't drowning anymore and wasn't even wet.

"Okay, I'm dreaming." Then like God decided to land a bomb on him, a bunch of black birds began flying out of the floor as if they were the surface and flew off into the distance, he looked at the distance at the birds, it was a pretty sight obviously. The birds left the boy standing on top of a bright cylinder glass surface. He looked at the edge behind him and saw that it seemed to stretch forever, into the dark abyss which he was sure to not wanna fall into.

It was absolute darkness where he was in.

"Now, I am absolutely sure I'm dreaming." He said to himself and looked at the floor in front of him, it was beautiful with many shades of colors on the glass.

"Is that-?" He looked closer at it and saw it was him! Lying on the side as if he is sleeping wearing his hoodie on and carrying...a key?

"Eh?" He looked at the other side of the glass and saw another figure he did not recognize, lying on the side exactly like him except upside-down. It was a bit blurred to him but he was sure that the figure held the same key he held on the glass. Them both on top and a blue hue of glass filled with many patterns that he was pretty sure that were too perfect to be real.

"Why am I dreaming of keys?" He slapped himself.

"So much to do, so little time..."

"What?" Toby put a finger in his ear to see he wasn't imagining a voice coming out of nowhere.

"Take your time."

"Take my time doing what? Sleep?"

"Don't be afraid."

"BE AFRAID OF WHAT?!"

"The door is still shut."

"WHAT DOOR?! THERE IS NO DOOR HERE!" Toby looked around to see a three pillars surrounding him on the glass as of now, "WHAT IS HAPPENING?! WAS THERE A DRUG IN THAT GARBAGE BAG?!"

"Power sleeps within you."

"Yeah, like adrenaline? I think that is in every living being."

"If you give it form…"

"Like, physical activity or something?"

"It will give you strength."

A sword, a wand and a shield then appeared on each of the pillars in a bright light, Toby looked dumbfounded at them. He then made a glance at the sword.

"The power of the warrior."

"Invincible courage."

"A sword of terrible destruction."

"Is this the power you seek?"

"Um, yeah...you don't ask that question after telling them ABOUT HOW DANGEROUS THE SWORD IS!" Toby yelled at the disembodied voice, he was getting pretty pissed off in his dream. He then looked at the pillar with the wand.

"The power of the mystic."

"Inner strength."

"A staff of wonder and ruin."

"Is this the power you seek?"

Toby bit his lower lip in frustration, "YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT! You just confused wonder and ruin at the same time?! What kinda figment of my imagination are you?" He glanced at the shield.

"The power of the guardian."

"Kindness to aid friends. "

"A shield to repel all."

"Uh huh, yeah. A shield to repel, including your friends? How fortunate." Toby walked around in circles, "Can I get them all?"

"You can only pick a single power you see-"

"Got them." Toby held the sword by his right hand, the shield by his left as he held the wand by his teeth.

"Y-You can't just do that! You must-"

"You never logically did this, haven't you?" Toby smirked as he clutched the wand by chewing on it. He felt like he outsmarted God just now. He did a little victory dance just for mocking.

"Alright, alright! You can keep them!" The weapons vanished into light, making Toby accidentally bite his tongue.

"YOWCH!" He fanned his open mouth. He looked up to see the three items floating into the air, the items then crashed into each other in a bright light making Toby cover his eyes from.

"This shall guide you." The light vanished and Toby looked up to see a key...

A key.

A key.

A KEY.

Toby couldn't believe his eyes seeing that, not because it was on the glass mural underneath him but how can a sword, a wand, and a shield combined become something that useless? It looked about 3.5' long and had a silver blade and teeth but also it had blue rainguard and a bright gold guard with a keychain with a token with a large circle with two smaller circles next to it. The key floated down toward the boy who grabbed the handle curiously.

"The key shall guide you." A bunch of glass panels began appearing, forming a staircase. Toby looked back at the key he held it firmly. He then swung it in the air a few times until he began walking towards the staircase. He looked at where the staircase leads in the never ending darkness and saw there was another humongous glass platform where it led.

"OH DAMMIT!" Toby screamed furiously as he walked on the panels, trying not to fall. He walked until he was on the other platform, when his feet finally made it on the platform, the panels behind him disappeared, making him flinch. He looked at the floor and saw it was a simple green with a few pattern only.

"You have gained the power to fight."

"Say wha-" The next thing Toby saw was four black petite creatures on all fours began popping from the ground, with yellow eyes and sharp looking claws looking directly at him, they melted onto the ground like paper and began randomly circling back and forth around him.

"Remember to keep your light strong, for it is your greatest weapon."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIGHT IT?! ALL I GOT IS THIS!" He held his key in the air, a shadowy creature emerged from the ground and lunged at him, Toby dodged at the brink of a time but he felt some blood seeping down his cheek, "A midget is making me bleed..."

The creature circled again around him and walked sloppily toward him, lunging again at him.

"NO!" He held his key in both hands and slashed in the middle of the air, hitting the shadow and making it disintegrate into nothing. Toby widened his eyes in bewilderment and looked at the key he held, "Wha-?" He then looked at the three other shadows advancing at him and held the key with both hands, gripping it tightly.

"I could get used to this." When he gripped the key tightly, it felt natural to him, as if he held it his whole life. A shadow (that is what he is calling it) lunged at him and he whacked it by the side, sending it flying down into the dark abyss surrounding the platform.

"What is this made of!?" He charged at another creature, jumping it the air and slamming it down on it, making it disappear into a black mist.

He looked up into the air and saw a shadow above him, ready to land with sharp claw on top of him, he reacted quickly and threw the key at it in the air, the key hit it and the monster evaporated, the key then swung back to him and he caught the handle easily, "Oh, I'm that good."

"Very good, but there are things more sinister than the darkness."

"Heck yeah, I'm so good even the voice out of nowhere loves me!" Toby heard a crack and looked below him to see the platform had a giant crack under him.

"Don't worry, just keep going strong and you will find you path."

The cracks began adding more until the platform shattered into glass, Toby screamed as he fell down, "NEVER TRUST A VOICE IN THE AIR!" As he plummeted into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Toby opened his eyes to see he was alive, on top of another glass platform that was instead red, and that the new platform had the exact same pattern as the previous one. He still held his key at hand and looked around, nobody here still.<p>

"Remember, the non-existent will target after the light."

Four stranger creatures appeared out of black and white 'squiggles' from the platform, revealing rather disturbing figures to him, "WHAT THE-?"

The creatures looked vaguely humanoid but are completely far from it. The creatures had light gray, thin and sinuous body with a large cylindrical head, the top of the head being flat. There was a weird emblem on top of it and for some strange reason, there was a zipper for a mouth. The creatures looked like thin people in jumpsuits more than monsters. They began stretching their legs in unimaginable lengths and began walking (again, sloppily) at him, he just raised an eyebrow at how stupid it looks.

"Do I kill them-" He was promptly interrupted by one of the white creatures slashing his face with its needle-like arm, he grabbed his cheek, bleeding yet again, "Ow."

He grabbed his blade and charged at the one who slashed his face and thrusted his key at it but the creature dodged it swiftly.

"Oh...no..." He was quickly slashed in his back by the jumpsuit, "GAWD!" He stumbled a bit, regaining his standing ability. He looked back at the creatures standing still and just shaking off, "You guys are more smarter, aren't you?"

Toby saw one approach him again and the world slowed down (for him at least), the thing was gonna kill him. He decided to take a chance and circled around the creature, "TAKE THIS!"

He promptly slashed it on the back, it just shook when it was slashed and turned around to look at him, Toby began going to a frenzy slamming it with the key until it vanished into white and black squiggles, exactly how it came to him in the first place.

"Yes!" He then instantly dodged when another creature tried to slam the needle-like appendages down onto him, 'ARE MY REFLEXES ENHANCED OR SOMETHING?' He dashed at the creature and used his free hand to grab it by its zipper-mouth and tossed it into the air, he jumped along with it and slashed it in midair, making it vanish in the same manner.

'WHOMP!' He dodged a creature who attempted to get him behind his back while still in the air, he slammed his key down onto it and it hit the floor with a thud. Toby landed on top of hit. Hard. It vanished (as always).

Toby then saw himself face to face with the last creature and began charging toward it as did the same with his opponent. The creature's appendage slashed against his key, Toby using it to block the creature's attack.

"YAH!" He kicked it in the shins and while the creature remained stunned for a moment, he thrusted his key against the creature, slashing it across its torso. The creature disappeared in the 'killed' manner and Toby looked back, seeing no creatures on the platform anymore.

"Phew, thats taken care of." He used his key to reach his back and began feeling the slash he got, he winced at the burning pain.

"Do not fear. Defeating your enemies with the key shall grant you various perks, such as these..." The disembodied voice appeared out of nowhere and then in the middle of the platform, a large green orb appeared.

"Oh great, your here." Toby approached the orb and it began floating toward him quickly. It absorbed into his body and for some reason, he felt better than before! He then used his key to feel that his slash wasn't there anymore, even his cheek was healed, "What was that!?"

"These orbs can heal you and there are many more." Soon in the center was a blue bubble-like orb, "You cannot use that yet."

"Well, thanks for doing that." Toby thanked sarcastically and was about to approach the orb but it disintegrated into the floor. He made a ? face.

"Really?"

"Defeating enemies with your key will also grant you this." On the center of the stained glass floor was...munny?

"OH!" Toby was about to grab it but it disintegrate into the ground making him make a ? face, "Why does the world hate me? Oh yeah, I'm in a dream." He played with his bangs covering his forehead and looked down at the center of the glass floor...

"A keyhole?" Toby as of instinct, jammed the key he held in his hands into the ground, the keyhole shined brightly and the boy pulled it out, the keyhole was then covered by the sheets of glass below him, like grass covering dirt in an alarming rate.

The floor cracked.

"Wha-?" The cracks under him grew larger.

The entire platform was now cracked. Toby widened his eyes when he heard a shattering sound, he looked below him to see every last bit of the platform below him fall into the dark abyss. Luckily for some strange reason, he was still standing as if he had solid ground. Toby blinked a bit and took a step and saw he was perfectly fine and took another step. It was just him and the darkness.

"Phew, I thought I was...wait a minute, this is the part when bad things happen." He looked around him to see nothing, "What a relie-" he then heard some rather distinctive whooshing.

Exactly like what the shadows did.

Toby was stunned of what was in front of him, it was hard to see in the never ending darkness surrounding him but now that he looked closer...he wished he hadn't.

The monster in front of him was ginormous in comparison, it was more of a dark blue than black to him at least. It vaguely looked like the shadows he fought earlier but it looked more humanoid, having a head with rather buffed body and really humorous elf-like feet. Also, Toby liked to mention how his arms look like it can pummel him to death. It had two relatively small demonic-looking wings at its back which he thought it was for decoration, in its abdomen, it had a large heart-shaped hole that seemed to reach all the way into its back. It had black tentacles all over its head and yellow glowing eyes. It just floated along with him in the never ending darkness around them. It was pretty frightening.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Toby waved nervously at it, both of them staring directly at each other, "Please, don't kill me." Toby then heard a familiar wind-like sound.

Remember the jumpsuit monsters? That is what sound they make when they 'squiggle' in.

He grabbed his key tightly and hesitantly looked behind him. If you can see his face, it would be like this: ?.

"Why is my day going bad?" He muttered to himself, staring face to face with a equally gargantuan creature that dressed in a rather distinctive white bodysuit, "You gotta trademark that suit."

The creature was more bulky than the thin ones he encountered earlier, it still had a large zipper stretching to its pelvis. It had a rather thin waist with grey sides. The blank head was adorned by the same symbol the creatures he fought before and had a humongous blue scarf around its neck. The shoulders were pointed like diamonds, the arms looked like it could stretch forever, the only digit on its hand was a thumb. The legs were short and almost looked like it had high-heels.

"So, you're here too, huh?" He then saw the white creature lift its arm into the air, "What are you doing?"

Toby looked back at the dark creature and saw it lift its arm up also, "This isn't funny! This isn't!" The he switched back and forth between the two and saw each lifting its hand higher.

"Don't be afraid."

Toby's eyes went small as he saw their fists raised against him.

"The light will protect you."

The two then flew their arms at him, Toby hugged his key close to him as he screamed in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW FOR CRITICIZES, FLAMES, OR ACTUAL LIKES IF YOUR HAPPY.<strong>

**MAY NOT UPDATE TOO OFTEN FOR...TYPING REASONS.**

**BUT WON'T BE ABANDONED OR NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WRITTEN NEXT YEAR, WON'T DO THAT!**

**OH YEAH, IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY TOBY GOT THE KINGDOM KEY, IT IS JUST A SIMPLE EXPLANATION, TWO CHAPS LATER.**

**I think 'things' (not too comfortable using the word,franchises) that will be best for this long going (hopefully) series will be these:**

**Spongbob Squarepants, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Bastion, Hercules (Disney version obviously), The Simpsons, South Park, No Game No Life, Family Guy, The Elder Scrolls, Kid Icarus, Super Mario Bros., Gravity Falls, Portal, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Codename: Kids Next Door, Conker's Bad Fur Day, Peter Pan (Disney version still, duh), The Fairyodd Parents, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Doctor Who, Sword Art Online, Minecraft, and (surprisingly) GTA V.**

**Also The Nightmare Before Christmas, we can NEVER forget that one.**

**I'll 'attempt' to do these by this list but this is a fan service fic and I'll try to attempt these if you guys stop responding at some point. You can ask me to make one storyline from the fics in the reviews.**

**STAY TUNED!**


	2. Aether- Accidents Happen

Aether- Accidents Happen

* * *

><p><strong>Dear readers, read this below at ALL cost.<strong>

**Now, if you want a world, it has to be in a non-locked area. I devised a way for you guys to get worlds and not to get worlds. First, there is a fixed world, I cannot move it due to the sake of the storyline, I am sorry but it has to be there, no matter what. I am not ignoring, I am just following the rules. Now, I will talk about the NLAs (not-locked area). These will be rather more often than FWs (fixed worlds) and the reader can decide which one! Just write in the reviews and ask. I can't accept every single one, especially Disney base worlds due to the canon stories of the films might be later of the Kingdom Hearts games, that is why it is the story for the world is placed in a unspecified point of of time. Also, I might not know what you want in the story and how it will fit into the fic. I made a list at the end of the last chapter for you guys to think hard of what you want. **

**To Colossal the Omega: I love that you are the first reviewer but most of your suggestions I haven't been into the fandoms. I can do Harry Potter AND Spiderman but it will be VERY long and I have to divide it into three crucial story lines (The first, the fourth, the last), I wish I could watch what you want me to put here but it will take TOO long.**

**So...**

**Just saying, but I would love Chowder to be here.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>In the slums of Aether, a hobo was digging by a trashcan until some dark of weird black hole appeared out of nowhere. The hobo jumped in fright and hid behind a trashcan, thinking some kind of demon will appear. Something DID appear however out of the portal and the hobo braced himself.<p>

He just braced himself for a girl.

The girl emerged from the portal and the portal dissipated the moment she stepped out. She had shoulder length brown hair with bangs covering her forehead, a red hoodie that was opened; underneath the red hoodie was a black shirt white with a ribbon tied to the collar like a school uniform and she wore blue shorts. On her feet were sneakers and she had a very hefty looking backpack behind her and on her hand carried a book.

"Heartless, Heartless..." She muttered to herself, she looked around and spotted with her big blue eyes the hobo cowering in the corner, "What are you looking at?"

"Are you some kind of demon?" The hobo asked out of fear.

"Nah. You can say I'm much, much worse." She smiled cheerfully. It was that kind of smile that can both brighten anyone's day or make someone have fear struck in their hearts. It was fear that the hobo felt.

"You're scaring me, kid." The hobo said and the girl simply just laughed.

"Where can I find a big Keyhole? Like, a big one." The girl put the book she held back in her backpack.

"Sorry ma'am, don't know a thing your talking about." The hobo answered her and she sighed deeply.

"Alright, tell me where the highest lookout is." The hobo pointed to the north of her direction and she smirked. She walked along the alleyway, smiling.

"This is gonna be fun." She said to herself, just then, something appeared from her hand out of thin air.

"Aww, Oblivion is so sweet." She held the black blade close to her in an evil fashion and laughed hysterically.

* * *

><p>Toby woke up in shock of what just happened and looked up and saw it was morning. He was slightly amazed by that dream was so vivid and realistic. He got out of the trashcan he was in and wiped his dirtied clothes. He needed breakfast.<p>

"Well, same routine." He ignored his dream as a what it was; a dream and was about to walk to the plaza of the town.

It took awhile later for him to walk into the plaza area of the Aether to actually hear something.

And it wasn't a sound he was expecting.

It was screams.

He looked at the distance to see hundreds, maybe thousands of people running to his direction. At first, he thought they saw a huge sale in a store and the people will run toward it but they ran PAST the stores and into the streets, still screaming. Toby raised an eyebrow and looked what the hell were they running from, it was quite hard to see what was causing the commotion so he walked toward what the people were coming from but was eventually grabbed in the arm by someone he didn't know.

Luckily, it wasn't a pedophile.

"What are ya doing kid? Run!" A man that looked like in his late forties grabbed and warned him quickly before letting him go and resumed running. Something about the pure fright of the man's face made him go running as well.

Toby ran through the crowded people, running from something that scares the people to death apparently and saw through the mists of people an alleyway. He eventually ran toward it while trying not to be trampled by the hordes of people. He went inside the alley and watched the people run for their lives, "What the heck is happening?" Toby peeked at what was causing the commotion but then dodged some...

Claw?

"The he-?" Another claw attempted to slash his face and he retreated from looking at the corner and saw his attackers come out, "It can't be..." Toby muttered in fright. The black creatures dissolved into the ground before popping up at the surface again and lunged at him.

* * *

><p>"The hell?" The girl looked and saw people emerging from other streets, screaming and running for their lives, she saw someone fall on the ground and she quickly ran up to the person and helped them up.<p>

"Thank you! We should really run!" The person whom she helped stood up and ran along with the crowd.

"Run away from what?!"

"M-Monsters!" The person screamed back at her and resumed running,

"Heartless, Nobodies? I knew it." She summoned Oblivion again and began running, it was surprising her speed wasn't hampered by the backpack. She ran into an alleyway for her not to be slowed down by running and panicking citizens of this world. She followed the direction where the people were running from and ran through the alley.

* * *

><p>"Y-You can't be real! You were a dream!" Toby backed away from the creatures out of pure fright. How did they come here? Did he have a premonition dream or did they just jump out of it? Right now it didn't matter due to the fact he was about to be slaughtered by them.<p>

"Sorry, catch you guys latter!" He yelled at the creatures and ran through the dark alley and knocked a trashcan by accident. It was hard to think straight without a healthy breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Where are you?" The girl muttered to herself as she ran down the alley.<p>

* * *

><p>"Gotta run-!" Toby was still being chased by the black creatures.<p>

* * *

><p>"How long does this alley go?" The girl angrily said to herself as she ran faster.<p>

* * *

><p>"Run away!"<p>

* * *

><p>"C'mon legs! You can do better!"<p>

* * *

><p>"WHY CAN'T I GO ANY FAS-" The two bumped into each other, their heads slammed against each other and the two were knocked into the ground. They were busy ranting on how slow they were and forgot what was in front of them.<p>

"Gah, my head." Toby moaned out in pain and stood up. He saw the girl in front of him rubbing her head. Due to how much of a gentleman he was, he helped her back up.

"Thanks." The girl said and Toby looked at her face and felt he should instantly get a nosebleed. She was the cutest girl he has ever seen.

"Dude, you alright?"

"Wha-" He kept his cool and realized his staring can come later, "Sorry miss...?"

"Gaby."

"GAB-BE?"

"No, GAY-BE." She pronounced it correctly for him.

"Oh..." He realized again the situation they were in, "Sorry Gaby but we gotta run!"

"Why?"

"There are black things that are gonna kill me back there!" Toby saw Gaby's eyes shot up and she instantly was about to run toward the fray but the hood of the hoodie she wore was grabbed by Toby, preventing her from doing what she was about to do.

"Why are you trying to head over to them?!"

"Why are you caring so much?!"

"Because you look to damn cu-" The two looked and saw that the shadows were now closing in on them, Toby looked the other way and now saw those thin white figures from his dream also behind him. He widened his eyes on how badly the timing could have been.

"Nobodies too?! Damn, they stepped up their game!" Toby found that line extremely interesting from what the girl name Gaby said.

"What do you mean!" The two put their back against on another, having nowhere to go. In front of Gaby were the black creatures and in front of Toby were the white figures. Both creatures were slowly approaching the frozen two.

"Well, say your last prayers. We're gonna die."

"No, we aren't." Gaby said with a smirk much to Toby's shock.

"I can tell you're not into fingernails and shoes but I can respect a girl screaming in this situation."

"Duck."

"What?"

"DUCK!" And that was what Toby instantly done and the next thing he knew, an object was thrown above him toward the white creatures. He couldn't see the object very well but he was sure it was black. It hit one creature and the object bounced at another, killing the victim of the bouncing object and it went so on until it hit the last one was killed. The object bounced back to the girl's arm like a very precise boomerang.

"What the fu-" He didn't have time to exclaim what just happened or even looking at said object due to Gaby lunging at the black monsters with the object.

She yelled a war cry (gibberish, no doubt) and charged at every creature. She stabbed one to death, decapitated another one and for the final one; she didn't even use her weapon. She kicked it into a trash can and some heavy object inside the trash can must have killed it; it never came back out.

"Well, that takes care of it." She looked at Toby who had dots for eyes and had his mouth agape. The boy looked at her blade and his eyes went even tinier.

It was THAT DAMN KEY.

"We gotta get outta here. Hopefully you had a gold time today and hopefully you are alive later! Bye!" She shook his hand and her blade disappeared in purple fire and she left the alleyway, leaving the shocked boy there.

"Hey! Wait up!" He chased after her and went onto the street. She looked back at the boy calling her but then...

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Toby looked in wide eyes due to the monster behind her was the humongous jumpsuit from his dream much to his horror.

His day was pretty crappy.

"What are you kidding-OH JEEZ!" Gaby turned around in time to see the humongous hipster-scarf wearing jumpsuit throwing its arm at her but she dodged it in time. The punch created a large hole in the ground much to the two's shock, good thing nobody was nearby to see that.

"Toby, can you run away?"

"No, my legs are frozen in fear."

"Well then." He saw her right next to him and grab his arm and the next thing he knew, he was in the middle of the air.

"AH!" He screamed before plummeting to the ground, he noticed his arm was still held by Gaby who was falling with him.

"You ready?"

"To die?!"

"No! TO REVERSAL!" She tossed him into the air and Toby saw in his astonishment, she disappeared in a blur. Toby then remembered what he did with the white figures before and saw that the giant one's hand was about to slam on him.

"REVERSAL! REVERSAL! REVERSAL!" He chanted for his life and when he blinked, he saw he wasn't a pulp on the ground but rather HIGHER in the air than he was before. He saw Gaby float next to him.

"Now you got it! Follow me if you want your dear life!" He saw Gaby reverse away into a roof of the building and saw her run on top of it. He reversed also on top of it and looked behind him to see the monster chasing (or swimming in the air) him and as of instinct, he ran for it.

The monster spread its arms and began knocked every tile off the roof and Toby looked like a baby running towards candy (in this case, safety). He saw Gaby jump off the ledge when she made it to the end and Toby presumed he should do the exact same thing.

He leaped off the edge and was falling along with Gaby who was closing her eyes. She raised one eye open with her signature smirk.

"What are you looking at?" Toby looked down to see they were still falling.

"I can tell you think I'm cute." She laughed, as of now, her personality countered her looks (he still thought she was the cutest girl ever) and got him irritated a bit.

"I d-don't!" He stuttered out.

"Hah! Just kidding! The look on your face!" She laughed, but this time it was more of a maniac laugh than her cute snicker.

"Creepy."

"Sorry about my laugh, can be better though." She was about to laugh again but Toby shushed her before it can get worse.

"What are we running for?"

"I'm just waiting to lead that thing to a bigger space, like town square (if I can find it)."

"Oh wait, I have to ask you about about that ke-" Toby was hushed by the same an exact imitation of him hushing Gaby's laughing FROM GABY.

"Shut up. We're about to grab."

"Grab what?"

"The pole under us." Toby entirely forgot they were falling and looked down to see a pole hanging by a ledge sideways.

"Well, not grab but rather land on it." Her words shocked the boy, confused who exactly this girl was.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! THAT POLE WOULDN'T HANDLE US AT ALL, NOT EVEN A SINGLE ONE OF US!" He yelled at the basically insane girl but she just coughed in dismissal.

"Wanna talk about that to him?" She pointed her finger up and Toby looked where she was pointing to see the jumpsuit monster falling above them face first.

"Better prepare!" She prepared her feet and Toby did as well since he had no choice. The two landed and the leverage and pressure of the pole made them both bounce not back up where the monster was, but rather bounced in a curved rainbow-like fashion in a long distance. The two were pretty sure the monster was catching up to them pretty soon.

While Toby screamed, Gaby cheered like a child on an amusement park ride.

"Oh look! Town square! Who knew it was in front of the castle of this place?"

"What?!" Toby shrieked, it was rather sensible he screamed due to flying fifty feet in the air.

"When we're ready, grab the flag pole in the middle of the garden filled with hedges and a castle sitting in the distance. They saw guards stand still in one place, if they weren't trained for this, they would run from the monster or attempt to catch the children.

"I hate guards. Too LAZY!" He screamed at his last word due to the large white creature trying to grab them in midair. He kicked its hands away much to his amusement.

"Alright! Get ready!" Toby looked and saw the flag pole was nearing them, adorned with Aether's flag and a flag representing the royal family crest.

"GRAB!"

"NOW?!"

"Yeah!" The two grabbed the flag pole and spun around , the monster rushed to them but they both kicked it in the face while spinning at the same time. The two spun around until they spun down onto the floor.

"Doh..." Toby grabbed his head, feeling extremely dizzy. He recovered quite early.

"There ya greedy bastard!" Gaby taunted the fallen creature on the floor who laid flat on the garden with crush plants everywhere.

"Is it dead?" Toby asked her.

"Not even the half of it." Toby looked and now saw the creature stood up, Gaby was still paying attention to him and he saw a hand attempt to go after her.

"Watch out!" He pushed her out of the way the precise moment the hand was about to grab her but there was a catch.

He was grabbed instead.

"TOBY!" Gaby yelled as she summoned her blade again to fend off the creature. Toby was face to face with the monster and it looked straight at its captured victim.

"Long time, no see?" He said nervously before the creature tossed him into the air as he heard Gaby call out his name. For a brief moment he saw the creature was raising another arm to slam down on him. This was surely the end for him, falling down into the ground to be slammed midway.

"NO! I WON'T DIE!" He felt something in his hand and he opened his eyes. He saw a blade come from a flash of light, he looked and saw it was a blade that looked like Gaby's but wasn't as demonic as hers. In fact, it had the feeling of his dream key.

"What the hell? IS THAT OATHKEEPER?!" Gaby screamed in shock in the air, the blade called Oathkeeper what Toby held made himhad a power surging in him. He grabbed his blade firmly with both hands and was heading toward the head of the creature. He slammed down onto it with his weapon, making it collapse and land on its back. Toby was surprised when he landed on the floor with ease without a scratch on him. He saw Gaby approach next to him to see the creature's remains evaporate into the air, she held the weapon she held as well and the two looked at each other in shock.

"What the nuts?! You have a Keyblade also?!" She exclaimed out of pure shock, on her tone, she was seriously shocked.

"A Key-what?" The two then held each other's weapon, Toby carrying his in his left hand and Gaby carrying hers in her right. The two made their blades touch each other's end, making the seashell like end of the 'Keyblade' known as Oathkeeper to be mostly consumed by her end's demonic and black railings. The two separated their weapons and Toby gasped as he did that while Gaby just silently pulled it.

"So, you're a wielder also? Did you know?" She asked him, he didn't know a thing she was talking about.

"I don't even know what this is." He held his Keyblade by his hand.

"Did you have a dream or something?"

"Yeah, yeah I did." He said, the girl had the exact same or at least a similar one to his? He was very weirded out by this, "But I had a different one instead, looked like a key."

"Oh! Kingdom Key! That one usually mistakes some people as its wielder." She said with a sigh of relief and patted his confused face on the back.

"I don't even know what's happening."

"I'll explain, later."

"Why later?"

"Because we have company." She pointed behind him and speak of the devil, the giant black creature from his dream showed up late for the party. It was too late for the white creature but it can finish the job.

"You ready to fight with that Keyblade?" Gaby asked him smiling, she looked very excited.

"WHAT IS A KEYBLADE?!"

"TOO LATE!" He saw the creature raise its fist as Toby held the weapon close to him.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SHORTER DUE TO VARIOUS REASONS EXPLAINED.<strong>

**STAY TUNED.**


	3. Aether- Dark Looms

Aether- Dark Looms

* * *

><p><strong>Gaby looks like Yui from K-On!<strong>

**Just telling ya'll.**

**To Colossal the Omega (again): He really did have a bad day, hasn't he?**

**I forgot to mention I would wanna add Cave Story and The Amazing World of Gumball, maybe Five Nights at Freddy's (shivers), heck, I maybe wanna add Puella Magi Madoka Magica even!**

**This chapter will be shorter than the rest due to various reasons in storytelling.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>"WOAH!" The two dodged the fist that made a hole in the ground. A black surface began emerging out of the hole and surrounded the hand, the two looked and saw the black creatures come out.<p>

"That is totally unfair." Toby said to himself, nervous.

"C'mon! Take them out!" The two began slaughtering the black creatures when they emerged. Toby was surprised how he handled the weapon called a Keyblade well, he dashed onto an enemy and hit it with a single horizontal slash. He slide on the floor onto the other creature and it evaporated at the spot.

He looked in slow motion as he was sliding to see Gaby was slaughtering the creatures, slashing and dashing on the black creatures, he saw her repeatedly bash on one and was filled with admiration.

'She looks amazing.' He thought in his head at the cute girl, she was a psycho even though but she was adorable anyhow. That cute brown hair and those eyes of hers made him want to knock his eyes out.

Too much moe.

"Did ya forget the Darkside behind us?" Toby had a few moments to process her sentence before realizing what she was talking about. He looked behind him to see the creature was still standing there but this time, on its knees.

"What is it doing?" Toby asked Gaby who was finishing off the last creature. He looked back at the supposedly called Darkside and saw a purple glow in its heart shaped hole in its chest.

"What the fu-"

"Watch out!" He saw Gaby appear in front of him as two purple orbs began firing out of the Darkside's chest. She held her key in a blocking stance as the orbs began homing in on them. An orb hit her black key and Toby finally noticed the token attached to a chain, it was a black crown.

"You okay-" She let her guard down from that single moment, an orb just hit straight at her and she fell backwards. Toby grabbed her before she fell to the ground and saw her blink before both of eyes fell down.

She didn't move.

Toby paused and just looked at her, staring. He then gritted his teeth in anger and grabbed the weapon that dropped onto the ground when she was hit. He held the black blade that looked like it represented evil and his own which represented good in the world. He held both in anger and laid the girl onto the ground.

"You'll pay. YOU WILL PAY!" He charged at the creature who's chest was still glowing and shooting out the orbs. The chest began shooting out two purple orbs at the same time and slashed one that was heading to him. He then stopped and blocked the second one that came towards him.

"WILL YOU STOP!" He angrily screamed at the monster and saw it was raising its fist at him. He then jumped at the last moments as the creature plunged its fist to the ground, it created another black surface that surrounded its hand.

"RAH!" He landed and ran towards its and. Black creatures began emerging from the surface and he swiped on every single one of them. He killed them so relentlessly out of anger. After killing them all in split seconds, he saw the Darkside attempt to lift its arm of the ground.

"NOT THIS TIME!" He ran up to hand and jammed the seashell styled blade into its hand. The arm was now pinned onto the floor, giving him a perfect chance. He ran up on its arm, yelling a war cry before going ballistic on its face. He slashed it repeatedly to the point the tentacles on its face began falling to the ground.

"DIE!" Toby finally lost it and jammed the face of the creature with the black key, the Darkside gurgled inaudible words and began trying to shake him off. Toby still held onto the key even though he was being lifted from the air.

"THIS IS FOR HER!" He jammed the blade deeper into its head, the gurgles becoming louder.

"THIS IS FOR ME!" He then summoned his own Keyblade, removing it from the Darkside's hand and jammed it into its eye.

"And this...this is for shit." He said calmly and drove both Keyblade it its eyes and the Darkside began collapsing. It fell on its knees and began falling to the ground. Both Keyblades slide off the now broken eyes and Toby landed on his feet and ran away before the monster can land on him. He moved to the side and watched the monster disintegrate quickly once in collapsed on the ground completely.

"Well done!"

He had his mouth agape and turned around. He recognized that obnoxious voice anywhere.

Gaby was standing, right there.

"Hey!"

"THE HELL?!" He angrily yelled at her, clutching both Keyblades in his hands, "YOU WERE ALIVE THE ENTIRE TIME?!"

"Simply unconscious, nothing too bad, really." She then held up her hand at him and the black blade disappeared from his hand, it vanished into her hand, "I'll be taking that thank you."

"How long you were awake?!"

"To see you brutally killing that Darkside." She looked at the Darkside, now completely gone, "You went crazy."

"I know, I know."

"Did I forget something, oh yeah. YOU GOT A KEYBLADE!?" She ran up to him and grabbed the blade from his hand. When the two inspected it closer, it had two angel wings on its handle and the supposed 'teeth' of it was some kind of symbol. This blade technically resembled a weapon by a holy angel. He looked at Gaby's and it was entirely opposite. It was entirely black and had batwings in the handle and the 'teeth' was another symbol but way different from his. He began wondering if they should switch.

"Can we switch-" He was interrupted by her bonking him on the head with item, "Ow."

"See, Oblivion likes you." She said playfully, now Toby knew what that Keyblade's name was.

"Okay, if your weapon is named Oblivion, what is mine?"

"Well, it IS a true version of Oathkeeper. So, we should call it that." She then frowned at that, "How did YOU get it of all places?"

"Look, I don't even know what the hell is happening. Just a lot of things wanna kill me now." He answered with sigh.

"I'll explain everything later. Anyway, where are you folks? Gotta tell them you're alright." She began looking around, Toby was actually sweating nervously.

"Here's the thing; I don't have a family."

"Huh?" She glanced back at him.

"Yeah, I don't have one."

"OH! So you live by yourself?" She asked him again but he began sweating more.

"I live in the street-"

"Which street? Where?"

"No...IN the street. In a literal way." He answered her badgering questions.

"What, you're HOMELESS?!" She came up to his face to inspect him a bit, he had a dirt covered face, ragged and torn clothes. It was clear he was homeless, "Now, I really question why a Keyblade chose you."

"WHAT THE HELL IS A KEYBLADE?!" He screamed at her, she stumbled a bit at his yell.

"Who, look." She held Oblivion in the air, "This is a weapon. Can be used for whacking or cutting. As its name implies, it is a key that can literally open anything." She answered him and Toby was taken aback at this ridiculous info. He followed the laws of modern science! The books he found in the trash taught him so. He actually educated himself on the streets.

"That sounds implausible." He started, "I listen to modern science."

"Bah, science is just made up of a bunch of theories." Gaby countered, "Plus, you're homeless, how can you even know modern science?"

"Hey, don't question me." He warned her, getting frustrated.

"Look, that thing came out of nowhere." She pointed at his Oathkeeper, "I am still surprised you believe in science even though you had a dream about that key and are now holding it."

"First off, this doesn't look anything like a key. Second, it isn't even the same one from the dream. Third, how do you know all of this?" He asked her, batting an eye. He saw Gaby whistle and out a hand behind her back, reaching for something within her bag. She pulled out a humongous book that looked like it weighed more than the bag itself. She then opened the book to what it looks like in the specific page.

"Many and many centuries ago, where everything was whole, including yours, light ruled all and many believed the light came from an unseen land known as Kingdom Hearts which coexisted along with its counterpart, the χ-blade." She announced in a big and manly voice to make things more dramatic.

"χ-blade, aren't we holding things, like you exactly said?"

"No, you say 'χ', this is a different one." She began continuing her story, flipping a book page, "Many people desired the light of Kingdom Hearts and their greed introduced darkness to the world."

"That sound kinda ironic, don't you think?"

"Shut up and let me finish! Anyway, the people forged Keyblades made out of the χ-blade's image and fought for the χ-blade to gain access to Kingdom Hearts. This backfired on everyone when they all died fighting for it and destroyed the χ-blade while doing it. Since the χ-blade existed along with Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts was destroyed along with the χ-blade! This also plunged the entire world into darkness!" She spoke still in a narrator fashion and Toby just got disturbed. Everything was plunged into darkness? He was alive, so how did he survive?

"And, teacher?"

"But (don't you dare call me teacher), the lights in the hearts of children brought the world back but separated parts of it into worlds, with a big S added to the word. They also put barriers around the worlds for protection. The remaining Keyblade wielders decided to protect the light from the new darkness that now must exist along with the light and people trying to command what is lurking within it. Darkness isn't bad by itself, everyone has it in their hearts. Even you and me. End of story!" She closed her narration and Toby had a stunned face.

"Okay." He was silent when he they heard he has darkness in his hearts along with everyone, but he was worried when Gaby said about the people trying to command what was WITHIN the dark, sounds scary, "If we have Keyblades right now, how did it get to us?"

"Keyblades choose their wielders. Like sentience of some sort, yours was built centuries ago by a dead man and it picked you! You can modify it with Keychains but the original form is the true form." She explained with a smile, Toby was disturbed the blade belonged to a dead man. He instantly threw it away and it disappeared in a flash of light. He wanted to ask what were those creatures that attacked them but was focused on the blade that vanished

"Bah, don't worry. You can summon it again." She came up to him closer, both of them alone in a garden. She put the book at her back again as she wrapped her arms around his back.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Since we're alone..." She started pushing them both onto the ground, their faces awfully close to each other.

"W-What?" Toby asked, very nervous from what was happening.

"Would you like to join me on my super awesome journey!" She jumped off his chest and began bouncing up and down excitedly on the ground. He just stood up along with her, shocked by her personality being so cheerful.

"I don't wanna go with a complete psychopath."

"Oh, c'mon! Not like you have nothing to live for here. Trust me, those black and white things wanna try to chase and kill you later. Plus, I have experience, you can learn everything you need from me!" She said with a smile.

"Like, insanity?"

"No, stuff like...magic!" Toby stayed silent for a brief moment before opening his mouth again.

"Magic?"

"Yeah! Magic like shooting fire!" She said coming up to his face again.

"Okay, you really are crazy." He began walking away but then felt a warm sensation on his back.

"What the-" His butt was on fire, "OH GOD!" He rolled onto the floor and put the fire out. He looked up to see Gaby, smiling.

"Told ya." She sneered at him.

"You really are a lunatic."

"Alright, alright. I am!" She began walking away. Out of nowhere, a dark portal appeared out of thin air in front of her, Toby was surprised. He saw Gaby look back at him and stretch an arm at him, holding out her hand.

"Come with me." Toby finally had enough.

"You win. I'll come with you. But one question." He started up his final question for the day, "Is that black portal-thing safe?"

"Oh, Corridors of Darkness? Well, they can kill you but as long as you have strong feelings, you are completely fine." She went inside the portal, Toby saw the the portal was still standing and he walked towards it.

He took a deep breath and jumped in.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! DONE<strong>

**NEXT TIME WILL BE TRAVERSE TOWN!**

**(We are getting sluggish, I know.)**

**STAY TUNED.**


	4. Traverse Town- A New World

Traverse Town- A New World

* * *

><p><strong>WOO, NEW WORLD.<strong>

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>Toby opened his eyes immediately after he went into the portal. Going through it was like a strange sensation, like a child grabbing your leg but he remembered what Gaby told him and had his emotions strong. He looked around to see it was extremely different environment compared to the Aether.<p>

The floor was made of bricks, the sky was clear for stars to be seen and it was nighttime, no moon surprisingly. The houses and buildings around him were made of reddish colors and wood and there were lampposts everywhere. The lampposts were likely the only thing lighting the entire area due to no moon being visible.

He looked to his right and saw a huge door and some 'top hat with a tongue' near it and looked behind himself to see the black portal was gone.

"Hey! Dumbass! Look here!" He looked in front of himself to see Gaby walking down a set of stairs in front of a building that looks like a shop, "Welcome to Traverse Town!" She flailed her arms around.

"This is NOT Aether." Toby yelled angrily, was he drugged? He hoped he wasn't.

"Well, duh. This is another world! The black thing I used brought you here!" Gaby finally climbed down the stairs and went up to him.

"I don't understa-"

"Shut up and listen. This is another world, different inhabitance than yours and different rules. You can see no sun or moon but these lights are working!" She said, using her arm to show the entire area to him.

"If this place is another world, where is the people?" He asked her, and she did an innocent touching her fingers together.

"Well this place is special. If anybody lost their world, they would be transported here." She smiled while answering his question. Toby ignored how goddamn cute she looked when she was smiling.

"Yeah but still, there would be people here. Also, how do you exactly lose a world?" He began badgering him with questions and she just frowned, turning dark all of a sudden but then smiled again.

"I'll explain everything once we get to my place." She smiled and motioned him to follow her. He sighed and did what. He was implied to do. He flicked his hand and his Keyblade came out and he looked at it before walking with her.

It was strange, considering the fact that he was in another world, he was in front of a house in the second district which had a greyed floor. Gaby pulled out her Keyblade from nowhere (likely summoned) and put the tip of the blade right in front of the keyhole of the door.

"Alright, let me see..." Toby looked closer and saw that a light from the blade emitted from the top and shot into the keyhole. Inside the keyhole, a glowing was seen but then it stopped, Gaby's Keyblade stopped shooting the laser as well. She made her Keyblade disappear and opened the door.

"What the fu-"

"I'll explain inside! This way!" The two went into the house and the lights were turned off, Toby held his weapon close to him.

"Don't worry, this place is literally devoid of life except us. No black or white demons here." She flicked a switch in the dark and the lights opened instantly, Toby was mesmerized at the sight of being in an actual house. A fancy looking one also!

There was a large dinning table, a chandelier, the floor was made of dark wood and a carpet was laid out. A sofa surrounding a small table and a nearby kitchen. This amazed him due to not being IN a house.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Gaby took off her backpack and threw it on the sofa along with her jacket, the items sunk onto the sofa slightly, indicating it was a really soft sofa.

"Wait, hang on. How are there lights if there are no people?" He pointed out, "It would be impossible for that to happen?"

Gaby looked at him and gave a sheepish grin, "I actually have no idea." She plopped on the sofa and motioned for him to join her. He was hesitant but regardless, he did it. It was a new sensation to him for feeling a sofa due to being homeless but nonetheless, enjoyed it.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He yawned, he saw her smirk and brought out the book again from her bag.

"You now know what a Keyblade is, eh?"

"Yeah, belonged to a dead person hundreds of years ago. What are you going to explain to me now?" He scooted next to her, a bit uncomfortable close and looked inside the book. It was the first page and it had a massage. He read it silently to himself and saw it was from the author who was named 'From SR'.

"You can read? I thought you were homeless." Gaby looked at him skeptically.

"I just know from the books in the trash." He pushed out her doubts and she resumed looking inside the book. She flipped a page, showing a very familiar place.

"Is that where we are?" It was a drawing as Toby pointed out of Traverse Town, it showed the first district they were in put was compacted into a ball of sorts.

"I'll explain now." Gaby began talking, "Are you aware of other worlds?"

"No...I live in a floating island! On the streets!"

"It was a floating island?" She asked, "Learn something new everyday." She looked back at the book.

"Now, as I mentioned in the Keyblade War section, sections of the first world were split, making entire new worlds. Each world had a barrier of sorts which prevented anything or anyone from getting out or in besides us that is. Only special paths or Corridors of Darkness open ways through." She told him, he was taking the information quite well.

"Okay, okay. I'm hungry by the way." Both of them heard Toby's stomach growl. It was normal for him to be THIS hungry.

"Keep your stomach out of the way, you'll eat later." She told him in an annoyed tone, "Anyhow, the universe is divided into three realms, the one where most worlds are is called the Realm of Light, almost everyone lives here. The counterpart is the Realm of Darkness where it is said to be just a huge wasteland." She began muttering something inaudible to herself.

"And the third?"

"The Realm in Between, the space between those two. Many people live in the worlds inhabited there including us! Traverse Town and whatever your world is called lives there also!" Gaby smiled happily before standing up and going to the kitchen, likely to get him something to eat. Se went to a fridge and took out a bowl of already half-eaten pudding, "Hope you like jiggly-wiggly pudding, straight from a can." Toby was now alienated from this hospitality, Gaby went up to him and handed him the bowl. He grabbed the spoon inside of it and felt strange.

"What? You never held a spoon before?" Gaby asked him, putting a finger in her mouth.

"I did! It's just I got it from a trash can..." At that moment, Toby realized how crappy his life truly was. He put a spoonful of pudding in his mouth and it actually tasted good but this was a homeless person saying this.

"I never tasted something this...clean." He told her, making a saddened look for a brief moment, "How about your home-"

"ALRIGHT! YOU SMELL, TIME TO TAKE A SHOWER!" Gaby yelled suddenly and grabbed the bowl off his hands and placed it on the table.

"Bu-"

"No butts! Butts are for pooping! Shower! Now!" She demanded him and Toby stood up, afraid of what was happening. Gaby began pushing him to the stairs and made him climb it. They then headed down the hallway to a room that says SHOWER written all over it.

"What the fu-"

"Get in." She ordered him and opened the door. What were the two greeted to is a steam filled bathroom with a sink and a toilet and some tub filled with water, the steam was preventing it from giving the transparent look normal water had.

"Strip, now."

"What?!" Toby yelled at her, shocked by what she just said.

"Strip, you stink, take a shower. Now." She said it again, adding more to his surprise how bold she was to say that.

"Okay, but don't watch me, creep." Gaby shrugged at his words and closed the door. The moment she closed the door, Toby took off his clothes and went into the tub, feeling the new sensation of hot water on his skin. He then just realized something...

"HOW DO YOU TAKE A BATH?!" He yelled out for Gaby who opened the door as swiftly as she can.

"Oh yeah, you're homeless." She remembered. She went and grabbed the soap by the edge of the bath and handed it to him.

"What am I supposed to do with this thing?" He held the soap up and Gaby sighed.

"It is soap. You rub on you when you take a bath." She did a motion as if she was taking a shower. Toby made a disgusted face.

"That sounds revolting." He just ticked Gaby off one last time.

"Look, would it be better if I take a bath with you?" She asked him and Toby had another surprised expression.

"Say what?"

"Want me to take a bath WITH you?" She repeated her question.

"Hey! I maybe homeless but I know that is indecent! Only married people get naked next to each other!" Toby protested as much as he can but Gaby shook her head.

"If it makes you feel any better, the place entirely makes sure you can't see my 'stuff', the water makes sure of that." She pointed at the blurry water, she was right. The water made sure their 'privacies' weren't seen.

But doesn't mean they don't exist.

"Hang on, hang on-"

"Too later." She said to him, pulling on her clothes, "Look away or else you will be labelled as a pervert." Toby instantly covered his eyes and heard something fall on the floor.

'Oh gawd.' He thought in his mind, making sure dirty and lewd images weren't invading until he heard a dipping noise.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"You can." Toby opened his eyes to see Gaby in the bath with him, her face blushing from how awkward this scene is. He began blushing the same amount as her. Luckily, the tub was deep enough to rise up to their bare shoulders and along with the mist; everything seemed to reduce the intimacy by 90%.

Out of 300%.

"Okay, how do I take a bath?" He asked her.

"Well..." She grabbed the bar of soap and handed it to him, "Guess the most important part is the back." She began scooting to turn away from him, showing her back. Toby had a nosebleed.

"What the fu-" He couldn't express any words as of now. The blood dripped into the water before dissipating.

"Use the soap. Rub it on me." She told him, her voice just became shy and Toby held the soap hesitantly.

"Ohgawdsaveme." He prayed in his mind before placing the soap on her back.

Later that day (or night as you prefer it), Gaby came out of the shower in a fully clothed state, exactly the way before she went into the tub. Her hair was dried thanks to some fire magic.

"GABY?! Where are my clothes?!" She heard Toby scream out for her but she only giggled.

"I threw them away."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Look, they were ragged and broken, plus this place has a mall with nobody inside, open 24/7. We can get you new clothes there." She told him.

"Well then what do I wear?"

"There a pair of boxers and a white shirt for you in the sink."

"Thanks!" Gaby then heard some clangs, "Wish it wasn't this foggy."

"Oh yeah, while you are trying to find your clothes, just saying that we'll be doing training after you sleep."

"And?"

"Want me to explain the black and white things?"

"Finally, yes." Toby knew he would finally get some answers.

"Well, the black things are Heartless, darkness born of creatures' hearts. They like staying in the Realm of Darkness most of the time but 'something' made them get out. They are like animals; trying to steal somebodies' heart to make more. There are two types; the Pureblood and the Emblem. The Pureblood are made of pure darkness...you know from hearts. The Emblem Heartless are made of people's hearts from what the Pureblood or other Emblem Heartless stole. The ones back at where you lived were all Pureblood." She finally explained what the black things were.

"Okay, the white things?"

"Oh yeah, right. Um...those were Nobodies, when someone with a strong heart turns into a Heartless, their body is left behind with a mind of its own. Like a zombie if you will but the Heartless has their heart, so Nobodies don't have hearts. They can replace their own sometime later but most of them don't know it. They are all scattered between worlds like bugs."

"And you we're trying to find out why they were attacking. Correct?"

"Yup!" She answered with a smile, Toby was still in the bathroom.

"Great, now we have three things that are gonna kiss us." Toby thought out loud.

"Three?"

"The Heartless, Nobodies, and whatever that made them into an army." He said to her.

"Why are you taking so long?" She asked, knocking on the door.

"Um...which one is the sink and not the toilet?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, new clothes, where to get ya?" The two were now in a clothing store in the Fourth District of Traverse Town. Toby was clad in nothing but boxers and a white shirt. He was uncomfortable, luckily the air outside was heated by the lampposts which are unexplainable lighten without dying.<p>

"Here!" She handed him some clothes, Toby looked to see it was a dark blue hoodie, a pair of brown pants and a pair of sneakers. Toby put them on in front of her, finally zipping the hoodie up.

"Hmmm...something doesn't feel right." She inspected him, Toby noticed something new about her.

"Are you wearing a peach colored sweater under that hoodie." He pointed at her, her black shirt was replaced by a peach colored sweater but it still had that bow on it.

"Wanted to try something," She looked at her bow, "Oh, I got it! Stay here!" She went onto an aisle and grabbed something. She ran back to him and handed it to him; it was a red tie.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Wear it, of course."

"How?"

"Like this." She unzipped his jacket and jammed the tie in between the spaces and zipped it back up, it was now stuck inside the zipper.

"Oh great, you ruined a perfectly good tie." Toby sighed, tugging on the tie to loosen it.

"Okay, we can do your training...now!" She smiled at him, Toby's eyes turned it white dots drawn with pencils.

"I thought you said after I rest!"

"Change of plans. Hundreds of worlds being attacked as of now and we need you to prepare yourself." Gaby pouted.

"I killed a GIANT with two Keyblades!" Toby cried out.

"Yeah but do you know magic?" Gaby squinted her eyes at him.

"Magic?"

"Yup!"

"You're nuts. Get me outta here." He attempted to turn around to walk away but his tie was grabbed by Gaby, choking him, "I'm choking, HALP..." He tried saying the words but he was too choked to say them.

"Good thing I'm not teaching you to make the Corridors." She began dragging him out of the store. Toby grabbing his neck with his face blue.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO, DONE.<strong>

**GOT SICK AND MERRY CHRISTMAS.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	5. Traverse Town- Training Time

Traverse Town- Training Time

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took awhile.<strong>

**Holidays, ya know.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, dumbass. I'll train you, as of now I am your teacher, a mentor if you will." The two were in the middle of the Second District, both sipping water bottles.<p>

"How is it we even have water?" Toby asked her.

"Alright, summon your Keyblade." She ignored his question and took her arm out, throwing the now empty water bottle into only God knows where. Toby discarded his bottle into (yet again) God knows where and summoned his own Keyblade.

"I thought I mastered this thing?"

"You mastered swordplay, not magic." Gaby's Oblivion appeared in her hands and pointed it directly at her, "Hit me."

"What?"

"Try and beat me with that stick." She began middle-fingering him. Toby made a confused face before readying for a battle stance. He dashed straight at her and attempted to stab her.

"TOO LATE!" Out of nowhere, a barrier surrounded Gaby and Toby flinched when it appeared. His body seemed to pass the barrier entirely and he resumed attempting to attack Gaby. He slashed her repeatedly but began noticing it had no effect.

"Take this!" Suddenly, the exact moment he stopped attacking her, a spray of light appeared and hit him. Hard. It was extremely painful to him and he saw Gaby, smirking.

"What did you do?!" Toby clutched his gut in pain, he then saw Gaby point her Keyblade into the air and he looked up to see a plant/flower like thing appear and now felt better.

"You okay?" She approached him but Toby had a absolutely mortified face.

"What was that?!"

"Reflect, a barrier that bounced back damage relative to what the power the enemy attempts to hit you with." She explained briefly, "I can explain to you all of this but I still don't know math."

"Isn't that a bit cheap for a move?" Toby asked her but Gaby laughed.

"As long it is ours, we can be cheap." Gaby saluted in a mocking military general voice.

"Can we just use Reflect forever then?" Toby asked her curiously.

"No...as you see when you use magic, it is like something is drained from you. The spell I did was called Curaga and I sorta drained myself of MP, the stamina for magic." She answered his question, Toby made a face of irking.

"Will MP come back?"

"Yeah, when you run out, your MP will take a minute to reload back to being full, no worries." She said with a smile, flicking her fingers until some sparkle came out.

"What was that?"

"Dried semen, don't ask." She said in a (very unconvincing) sarcastically and Toby then saw some sparkle on his hoodie and he wiped it off.

"Ew."

"Okay...wanna learn magic?" Toby nodded in response, "Good! Now, stay step backwards." She told him and Toby took a few steps back.

"Now, I'll teach you one of the most basic; Blizzard. Now, it shoots straight at something, so you gotta do it far away during the right situation." Gaby pointed Oblivion at a lamppost, "ICE!" A ball of ice surrounded by a light blue mist shot out from the tip of her Keyblade, hitting the lamppost. The lamppost shuttered a bit before returning to its previous state. Toby was left in awe of what just happened.

"You try."

"How?"

"Just point at something and saw 'ICE', that should work." She grabbed his pants and Toby flinched.

"Perv." He muttered out and saw Gaby reaching for his pockets.

"No munny. You really are broke, aren't you?" She asked him and Toby groaned.

"I slept on the streets, what was I supposed to do?"

"Get a job, maybe?"

"Alright, resuming our lesson, when can I learn Fire?" Toby asked her. He pointed his Keyblade at a bench and shot a Blizzard spell at it. He mastered it instantly.

"How do you know Fire exists?" Gaby said with a pout, pulling on his tie. She as rather impressed how he handled magic so easily even though she took a lot of time doing it. She

* * *

><p>didn't even have Blizzara yet! Then that reminded her...<p>

"Okay, I'll teach you but there is something I should tell you..." She fidgeted with her hands, this made Toby very suspicious.

"What is it?"

"Well...you see...um...that is not the most powerful spell in its form that is." She explained to him.

"What?"

"On a special occasion, the power upgrades. Blizzard will one day turn into Blizzara, a more powerful form and later into Blizzaga. Same applies for Fire and most if not all spells. Fire will turn into Fira then into Firaga." She finally told him.

"Where are you now?"

"Still in level one, every single spell is level one." She said silently out of shame, it was awkward talking to him like this.

"I thought you were a master at this." Toby said to her, his eyes were replaced by dots.

"It is really easy to aim and use magic! Those are just more powerful versions!" She retorted, "Here! A Fire spell!" Three balls of fire circled round her momentarily before stopping, this surprised Toby by making him fall down into the floor before he quickly stood back up.

"Why was that so sudden?" He rubbed his head in pain.

"To help you out. Now yell 'FIRE' or something." She demanded him.

"But I shot that Blizzard spell and I didn't scream out ICE." He pointed out and Gaby slapped her face.

"You weren't supposed to say it out loud?!" She repeated what he told her and Toby nodded.

"This is interesting..." He smiled.

* * *

><p>It was later that day Toby mastered all spells, he was taught Thunder, Aero, Gravity, Cure, Magnet, and Reflect (his favorite) much to Gaby's dismay. He still had to wait for that 'special occasion' when his spell upgraded but he felt great learning magic.<p>

"Good, now I don't have to use drugs to heal myself." Toby lied on a bench, smirking as he saw Gaby exhausted after he tried practicing magic on her.

"Those weren't drugs! They were potions!" She said but Toby shrugged.

"So, what am I doing now?" He got off the bench, "I mastered all the basic you told me to do and I'm pretty sure you don't know any advance ones." He looked and saw Gaby flipping through her book (written by SR apparently).

"What are you doing?"

"I thought training would take a few days but you did it in a hour." Her face looked like ? out of pure disbelief. Toby thought she would be proud on being a good teacher.

"It's okay. You're a good teacher, that is why I learned everything within seconds." He comforted her while patting her back.

"Really?" She sniffed. Wiping a few comical tears off her face.

"Yeah, really."

"Really really?"

"Yeah, really really."

"Really really really?"

"Okay, now you are just mocking my kindness." Toby said, having a unamused look. He saw Gaby came up to him and pull him towards her chest, hugging him.

"Thank you!" She hugged him tighter, he was being choked and depending on the squishiness he began feeling on his face. He was sure that this was a feeling that he wanted to feel in a LONG time but not this way.

"Your...breasts are choking me." He muttered out and Gaby realized this and dropped him onto the floor. Toby gasped for breath as he went on all fours.

"Thank you-" He was promptly kicked in the stomach by an angry Gaby, "Gah! What the hell was that for?!"

"For being pervy." Gaby said and summoned Oblivion and was ready to beat him with it. Toby immediately stood up and began running for his life as the other Keyblade wielder began hunting him down across the Second District.

"Bravo. Toby, is a pervert! Hooray!" The both of them paused when they heard a voice not familiar to any of them, "Toby! You get some points for being boob choked!" The two looked up and on a ledge behind them was someone. They couldn't tell who it was due to them wearing some kind of armor.

Wait, what?

"Hey...is that Keyblade Armor you're wearing?" Gaby asked the mysterious person. The armor was strange, it was mostly black and the helmet was like a mask more with a strange, silver symbol on it, the symbol stretched to the back of the helmet. The body was more difficult to explain due to it being covered by a cape that reached all the way down to the floor, covering his entire body armor. The cape had no symbols but it was black (or dark purple) with the edges having gold. The two were pretty sure the body armor was black and silver underneath. The figure jumped off the ledge and began walking towards

"Who the heck are you-" Toby was silenced by the person rubbing a hand on his head, he looked and saw the figure was wearing gloves with the same symbol the helmet had. The two noticed that the figure was their height,their age no doubt depending on the young voice he had.

"Hell! I forgot to introduce myself." He pulled out card from his cape and began reading it, "Hello, insert name here. My name is Cavy. Nice to meet you." He pulled out his hand and Toby had a face of suspicion as Gaby had a face of curiosity.

"Okay..." Toby shook Cavy's hand, "How did you get here? I thought this place was empty."

"I came here the same way you guys did! The Corridors." He summoned a Corridor next to them before closing it again.

"Is that Keyblade Armor you're wearing?" Gaby asked in excitement, hopping up and down.

"Yes. It is rather hard to find these you know." Cavy shrugged and used a hand to wipe some dirt off.

"What are you doing here?" Toby questioned the random and mysterious person who scratched his head.

"Just came to find you guys. Tracking people through Corridors are very difficult, you know." Cavy, tapped his helmet a few tomes to signify the point. Then took something else put of his pocket and tossed it over to Toby who caught it.

"What is this?"

"A condom, use it wisely." Toby dropped the plastic onto the floor.

"What do you want from us?" Gaby asked the strange boy. Cavy shrugged in response.

"I just wanted to see...I wanted to look at the slayers of evil or so they call ya." He said, walking in circles. The two looked very confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Keyblade wielders! Killing Heartless and Nobodies alike. Kinda bother me ya know." Cavy sat on the bench Toby was lying down a while ago and Toby widened his eyes, summoning his Keyblade again.

"Dude, don't be so hostile." Toby just glared at the armored Toby, holding Oathkeeper tighter.

"Toby, y u so upset." Gaby patted his head.

"Didn't you realize it?"

"What?"

"He is controlling the Heartless and Nobodies!" Toby accused, Gaby immediately reacted and summoned Oblivion, both of them aiming at Cavy.

"You know, kinda rude to point at people with blades." Cavy said, pointing at their weapons.

"Shut up! You control Heartless and Nobodies! You are a complete psycho!" Toby yelled at Cavy.

"First of all, don't jump to conclusion that when somebody is bother, you presume they taken over a humongous army. Second, I am the controller, scored some points for that. Lastly, what makes you think you can kill me when you haven't mastered Blizzaga yet?" Gaby and Toby looked at each other and realized he was right; how can they beat him.

"Also, keep in check even if you kill me, all Heartless will go berserk. Nobodies will just hide!" Cavy huffed before opening a Corridor of Darkness, "Worlds are endangered and you will just make it worse!"

"CAVY! I GOT BURGERS FOR YA!" The three heard a voice from the portal, their age as well calling out for the armored boy.

"Oh! Sorry! Gotta run!" Cavy went into the portal and it shut before anyone can react. The two were left there, shocked of what just happened.

"I thought bad guys sounded more evil than that."

"Why are you an idiot." Toby muttered.

"Alright, let us see...snacks? Check!" Gaby was finishing up the last preparations for their trip to a new world. She shook her body a bit to straighten her backpack and Toby was behind her.

"Don't shake your ass in front of me." He was helping her put extra things they needed on his back pockets. He accidentally grabbed the back of her shorts and Gaby let out a small moan.

"What was that?" He asked her but Gaby quickly regained her composure.

"Oh...nothing." Gaby walked away and opened a portal in the kitchen of the house, "Ladies first."

"Haha. Very funny." Toby was pushed into the portal by Gaby. The girl looked around her house before going inside onwards to a new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>LAST CHAP OF 2014.<strong>

**STAY TUNED. (Next world is Harry).**


	6. Hogwarts- For Wizards and the Scottish

Hogwarts- For Wizards and the Scottish

* * *

><p><strong>Our first crossover!<strong>

**I am still waiting for other reviews...any second now.**

**Well, screw it.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>The two exited out of the portal and looked around. It was a strange place indeed. It was a cobblestone courtyard. Perhaps a castle, maybe? It seemed nobody was in sight.<p>

"Is this really another world?" Toby asked Gaby who admired the place.

"Never seen this world in my life." She looked up at the sky to see it was cloudy. The two shuddered at the chilliness of the area, "I thinks it's fall as of today."

"Yeah, I think it is." Toby shuttered. They heard a humming for a brief moment. They looked and saw someone coming from...somewhere. The person looked very old and grumpy, carrying a lantern and a cat followed along with the elder.

"Hey! You kids! What are you doing here and not in class?" The grumpy old man went up to them. Toby looked and saw the cat growling and hissing at him.

"Class?" Gaby asked the elder who had a face hotter than the sun.

"You think I'm stupid? What House are you in?" The person angrily yelled at the two.

"House? I thought this was class?! Who are you?"

"The name's Filch, boy! I don't ya forget it! What age are you?"

"I really don't know what is happening as of now." Toby suddenly said. Tis made Filch even angrier.

"Alright! That is it! Think you can fool me with while wearing no school uniform! I'm sending you back to class!" The elder grabbed both his and Gaby's arms and began dragging them somewhere they didn't know.

* * *

><p>"Professor Snape!" They were now in a class. Those two actually enjoyed being dragged, seeing the beauty of the castle. They looked and saw a classroom filled with kids older or the same age as them, wearing robes with four different badges on each person. They saw a man of the platform wearing black robes come down to them.<p>

"Hello Filch. What is this?" The man known as Snape asked.

"I see these kids not wearing school uniform and wandering Hogwarts! I presume they belong in this class?" Snape looked at the both before turning his attention back at his students.

"Anybody missing any fellow students?" Snape asked the children. A commotion was caused briefly before everyone shook their heads. Snape eyed the two, in his eyes confusion.

"Take these children to the First Year class, Filch. I have a class to attend. We will have this issue sorted out later with Professor McGonagall." Snape began walking back to his platform while Filch began dragging Toby and Gaby toward the classroom where they presumed is First Year's. The two then felt a warm liquid trail down their legs to see the cat peeing on them.

"Oh Jesus..." Gaby muttered out.

* * *

><p>"Here ya go." The two were tossed into a classroom, before they were, they looked up at a sign that said, 'Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom. No cursing allowed'. The two looked inside to see children, looking a few years younger than them.<p>

"Professor Quirrell, might I have a brief word? It came from Professor Snape." Filch asked the teacher who was wearing a purple turban.

"Of c-course. Excuse me, my students." Professor Quirrell said, waddling off the podium and talking to the caretaker (which the two presumed). The two made themselves occupied by sitting on two unoccupied chairs. Once again, commotions were made by the students, wondering why two early teenagers aren't wearing uniform.

"Eh?" Gaby looked and saw one boy look at the,, wearing glasses but noticed a peculiar looking lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Oh...I see, very well then." The entire room hear the Quirrell and Filch finish their conversation and the caretaker left the doorway. Quirrell closed it and coughed for a brief moment.

"As you s-see class, we have a new visitors. They aren't students but they will be observing class. We shall s-stop reading our textbooks and under a certain r-request, we shall use a-actual magic." The teacher stuttered out and the class closed their books, some having happy expressions while other had irking looks.

"We shall d-demonstrate out the magic skills w-we have learned over the s-semester through d-duelling. I shall have...Draco Malfoy go first." A student by the chairs stood up, no doubt Draco Malfoy and walked on the podium.

"About time. What shall I practice on Professor?" Draco sneered arrogantly. Toby was sure the green badge representing a snake had to do something with the arrogance. Toby took a closer look outside the window to realize it wasn't fall; it was likely early winter.

"On Filch's request, w-we shall p-practice on those two. He says t-they are great a d-defensive s-spells." Toby and Gaby looked surprised, they presumed this world had many things to do with magic.

"What are we supposed to do? They are gonna text their magic on us." He whispered to Gaby.

"Don't worry. We have magic that likely doesn't exist in this world. You can 'surprise' everyone with a Reflect or something."

"Excuse m-me. Can y-you go on the p-platform, please?" Quirrell asked Toby who obliged. Toby got off his chair and onto the platform, in front of all the children's eyes.

"N-Now, the rules s-state we can u-use any spell we require as long it doesn't h-harm or k-kill. We s-shall begin!" Draco took out a stick and Toby just sighed.

"Take out your wand! What House are you?" Draco asked Toby.

"I don't know what is going on actually."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, no! I really don't know what is going on."

"Even though you are older, I am stronger than you in many ways!" Draco said some gibberish Toby couldn't understand and pointed the wand at him. A spell came out and was heading straight at Toby. All the students and even Quirrell were watching the spell zooming towards him. Gaby just smiled, knowing what he was about to do.

"GUARD!" In the quickest way possible, Toby summoned his Keyblade the exact moment the spell was gonna hit him. An explosion occurred around him and the class gasped in shock as Gaby just scratched her head. The smoke cleared and to the class's shock, Toby was standing up still, his Keyblade in the guard position. The class began murmuring on what just happened to each other.

"What is he holding?"

"Is that a key?"

"Where did it come from?"

"Who is he?"

The class silenced themselves as Draco was speaking more alien words Toby never heard of.

"See if you can block this!" Draco casted another spell at him but Toby slashed the spell with Oathkeeper, making it bounce across the room until the spell disappeared, Toby yawned.

"Wanna try that again?" Draco gritted his teeth in anger before pointing his wand at him again.

"Expelliarmus!" The student yelled and a spell hit Toby directly in the hand, his Keyblade flung off the platform and onto the floor.

"Hah! See who is the superior now!" Draco boasted but Toby just sighed. He then reached out his hand and the Keyblade disappeared from the floor.

"Bloody hell." A red headed student in the audience said and the Keyblade rematerialized in Toby's hands. The classroom had gasps of shock, some students falling off their chairs out of pure shock. Even the Professor nearly fell over while observing the match.

"Care to try again?" Toby asked in an obviously sarcastic voice. Even Draco seemed surprised for a brief moment but regained his temper.

"Oh, l-look! C-Class has ended!" Professor Quirrell said out of the blue. Toby and Gaby looked at the stuttering man who broke up the fight. It really WAS time to go.

"Er, Professor?" At the doorway, a much older student peeked through.

"Y-Yes?" Quirrell went over to the student and they seemed to be in a conversation. Draco and Toby took one last look at each other out of purely instinct dislike. They both returned to their respective seats before Gaby began tapping Toby's shoulder.

"See that kid over there?"

"What?" He looked where she was pointing which was a child in glass, having a lightening shaped scar on his head, "What is it?"

"Something just rubs me wrong about him somehow. Something." She rubbed the back of her head. Professor Quirrell looked like he was done talking to the student before heading back toward the two.

"The p-prefect will e-escort you to a designated w-waiting area until the end of c-classes."

"Alright!" Toby's Oathkeeper vanished into a bright light. The students stared at the arm he held in awe as the two followed the prefect. The two noticed the prefect had a green badge having a snake, same as Draco.

"I never liked Draco." Toby said to Gaby.

"I never liked you." Gaby countered, Toby pouted in response.

* * *

><p>"Alright, here." They were by a garden after walking such a long way. There was a shack that looked like somebody lived there, "I recommend you two get into Hagrid's hut quickly. You'll be staying there for the rest of the day until notice."<p>

"Why is that? And who is Hagri-" Before Gaby could ask, the prefect was walking back toward the castle, or school as they saw it. The shack door opened, revealing a bearded man motioning them to come in. The two ran into the shack by the small hill, they both realized the shack bordered a rather dense looking forest. They entered the residence (which was burning hot by the way).

"Whoa, what are ya kids doing here for?" The two saw the bearded man to see he was likely more than triple their height. Gaby felt like she can cower behind Toby to defend her from the person who can most certainly eat them.

"Sent her by a prefect. Prefect sent by a teacher. What else?" Toby answered and this incredible tall person rubbed his beard briefly. Toby noticed something was in the fireplace, "Is that an egg? Are you cooking something " Toby took a closer inspection but the man blocked his vision due to his massive physic.

"Yes! Cooking...of course." The large man muttered something before turning his attention back to the two, "Whatcha kids doing here for and why aren't ya in uniform? I am supposed to be notified if I get a special detention!"

"We aren't in detention! We are just in a mix-upped situation." Gaby defended and began looking around the shack, "Nice place you got." The man shot up a smile of glee at the compliment.

"Why, thank you." The man thanked, brightening up, "Now what are your names?"

"Gaby!" Gaby plopped on Toby's head to his annoyance.

"Toby..." Toby muttered.

"Rubeus Hagrid is the name!" He grabbed both of their hands to shake them, the two cringed at how painfully strong he was before he stopped shaking, "Now, what are ya doing here lads? Don't ya know the dangers out here?"

"Dangers?"

"Yes girl! The creatures coming out of thin air! Attacking students! Why a outta punch the, but nothing seems to be working! Not even the magic can stop them! We are lucky enough they haven't appeared inside Hogwarts yet thanks to the enchantments!" Hagrid sat on a chair and the two sat on two other chairs next to each other, "Back to the topic, what are ya in for?"

"We are kinda not from around here." Gaby said and Hagrid batted an eye at them.

"What are ya crazy? Were you mistaken as students?" The two nodded and Hagrid sighed, "Bah, the issue will get sorted out. Why are ya here anyway?" Hagrid asked.

"It would be better if you explain to use where we are...again?" Hagrid's eyes shot up and he stood up in his chair in shock.

"Are ya telling me you WANDERED into here?!"

"Yeah, why?" Hagrid nearly plopped on the floor.

"This place is secret! Muggles! In Hogwarts, no less! This a disaster, you two will have your minds wiped!" Hargrid told them.

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic folk, Toby." Hagrid explained, "This is terrible!"

"Why is the place secret?" Gaby asked and Hagrid sat on his chair.

"As you see, you two. We magical folk and Muggles don't wanna get 'involved'."

"Involved?"

"As you see you two, the wizarding world and the Muggle world were separated for thousands of years to prevent their affairs from going...kabloom. Such as one war where wizards fought and Muggles were tied but Muggles dismiss these normal disasters." Hagrid said to them, "I was their in that war."

"You were a wizard?"

"Nah. Had my wand taken from me long time ago." Hagrid grabbed a nearby umbrella and a table with an teacup set floated towards them, "Don't tell them I did that." Toby and Gaby made a motion on zipping their mouths. The table plopped in between the three.

"What was the war about?" Gaby asked and Hagrid cringed.

"Well...let us say there was a really bad wizard who had an army of followers who took over everything."

"Sounds like a stereotypical villain to me." Toby pointed out Hagrid grabbed a cup of tea.

"But he was feared throughout the wizarding world. Even the meet mention of his name was a taboo to us even by today." Hagrid took a sip of tea.

"What was his name?" Hagrid nearly choked on his tea from Gaby's question.

"It was Voldemort, don't ever say it in public." Hagrid swallowed his tea and Gaby and Toby nearly laughed.

"Voldemort? Are you serious?" Toby repeated and Hagrid shivered.

"Yes, that is his name."

"Sounds like moldy-wart to me." Toby nearly collapsed laughing at Gaby's joke.

"Alright, his name was funny." Hagrid couldn't help but chuckle a little, "But his deeds. He slaughtered anyone who got in his way." Hagrid became serious and the two stopped laughing.

"If the war is over, where is he?" Gaby wondered out loud.

"Well, the Dark Lord or better known as He-Should-Not-Be-Named heard a prophecy that a boy was gonna kill him. He tracked down the poor child to his hiding place and killed his parents who were good friends to me." Hagrid placed his cup of tea in pure grief, "He tried to kill the kid but the curse he tried killing him with backfired on him. The boy was left alive for some reason and was the only person to stay alive when next to Voldemort. The Boy Who Lived. Got a scar because of the curse. His army disbanded and people are at peace but I can guess HE is still out there, waiting and planning."

The two remained silent and Hagrid's story. Gaby then remembered something.

"Wait, was the scar lightening shaped?"

"Yes, why?"

"We saw him." Gaby nudged Toby who remembered.

"You did see Harry? Well, likely won't remember that latter. The staff of the school will erase all memories of this place." Hagrid paused, "Maybe a few bruises for an alibi, I don't know."

"We aren't exactly non-magical..." Gaby muttered out and caught Hagrid's attention.

"So you aren't Muggles?"

"No, we aren't." Gaby said.

"Then where are your wands, wanna know if you aren't lying." Gaby and Toby sweated from Hagrid's demand, they briefly thought it was the heat of the house for a moment.

"The don't exactly ha-" The conversation was fortunately interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Hagrid walked towards the door and opened, "What is it-" Hagrid stopped short and slammed the door back. Toby and Gaby headed up to him on what he panicked about.

"What is it?"

"Don't go outside. Those creatures are here." Hagrid went over to a corner in the house to barricade it with the piles of junk laid delicately around the shack.

And of course, Toby and Gaby zoomed out of the shack, Hagrid looking back to see the door open to his horror.

"Wait!" Hagrid stormed after them but saw they were by the garden, Heartless Toby had never seen before popping out in thin air, "Get the bloody hell back here!"

"Sorry Hagrid, anyway, Gaby. What are these?"

"Emblem Heartless. Most basic ones we are fighting are Soldiers." The two were being circled around by Heartless.

"Ready for the first heart you'll release?"

"Yeah! I am!" Toby responded and the two charged.

* * *

><p><strong>SHEESH, HAD TO LOOK UP THE WIKI REPEATEDLY.<strong>

**I JUST REALIZED THIS IS THE TRUE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS YEAR. SORRY.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	7. Hogwarts- Keyholes and Booger Beans

Hogwarts- Keyholes and Booger Beans

* * *

><p><strong>Funny little thing is, never knew what Harry Potter was until forced to watch the FINAL film.<strong>

**Okay, I fixed up the worlds. Other places that aren't EXTREMELY important to the storyline (AKA, all worlds that are not Kingdom Hearts-original or originally part of the fic), fixed this so I could add many more worlds.**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR HARRY POTTER FANS FOR THIS INFORMATION.**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

><p>Toby and Gaby stood outside the shack as the Heartless (known as Soldiers) surrounded them.<p>

"Don't worry! I'll save ya!" Hagrid went back to the shack and grabbed his umbrella. He waved it and a barrel nearby began levitating in the air, the levitation suddenly stopped and the barrel rolled downhill, missing the Soldier entirely, "Darn!"

"Don't worry Hagrid! We can handle it!" Toby took out his Keyblade as well as Gaby, Hagrid rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't an illusion.

"What the-" In front of the giant man were Soldier Heartless, a dog nearby came to aid him.

"Hagrid!" The two called out for their friend who was busy defending him.

"Don't worry!" He blocked a blow with his umbrella, "I'll take care of this! Run!" The two weren't going to ignore him but Soldiers blocked their way.

"Alright, kill these, then save Hagrid!" The two held their Keyblades close and charged at them. Toby started out with a Magnet spell and the Heartless gathered into a ball, Gaby then began slashing the Heartless into the air before retreating back to Toby's side, the ball disappeared and the Heartless fell on their feet and one readied to attack them. Toby reacted and slashed the attacker, the Soldier faded away and a heart came out into the air before fading as well.

"You're first heart freed!" Gaby cheered in the sidelines but Toby realized again that more Soldier were in front of him, four more to be exact, "My turn!"

Gaby charged at one and did a combo on it and did a finishing move where she stabbed at it, killing the creature. The moment she did that, Toby realized she was more of a swordplay person than a magical one.

"Okay!" He sent a Blizzard spell at another one and dashed at the weaker foe, he dashed at it and began attacking it and midway through the combo, he killed it and another heart came out. He glanced at Gaby who flipped her Keyblade at the Heartless in midair and began performing air combos, attacking it silly.

'She really is good. And cute...wait, why did I think that?'

'Because you did?'

'Shut up mind.' After killing the Soldier, Gaby landed on the grassy hill and the two looked at each other before realizing it.

"HAGRID!" The two were gonna rush to Hagrid's aid but before they could, more Heartless spawned in front of them before they could.

"Let me see..." The two backed off and Gaby began pronouncing what breeds they were. There were five more Soldiers, three Armored Knight, two Assault Riders and one Bookmaster. They seemed overwhelming. Toby shot a Blizzard spell which hit a Assault Rider which it recovered pretty easily. The Heartless charged at them and Gaby and and Toby braced for impact. Toby blocked an rushing attacking from an Assault Rider who spun its spear at him while Gaby was busy parrying blows from Armored Knights.

"Too many of them!" Toby cried out as he blocked some more.

"We can try another thing!" Gaby yelled out, while parrying.

"What?"

"It is called Limits! Uses all your MP in this one siper-ultra-mega attack!" Toby widened his eyes in anger.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"I couldn't master them! They were supposed to be one consistent combo attack with a set of combos to select but I keep getting different ones! Like, I really couldn't get one move consistent!" She explained before kicking a Heartless away.

"We should do it, depending on our situation!"

"Yeah, that is what I am saying!" The two ran toward each other after blocking the blows and locked hands.

"LIMIT..." Toby started.

"BREAK!" Gaby finished and the two spun around the area, the Heartless tried attacking them, the Assault Riders attempting to charge at them and the Bookmaster trying to slap spells on them as the Armored Knights and Soldiers

ran around, trying a good aim to attack them. The two were unaffected by the attacks due to the frame of invincibility they were having.

"This is how it feels like?" Toby asked the girl who smiled.

"More crazy when you begin attacking." The two began twirling around, attacking all Heartless who were unfortunate enough get caught in their spinning.

"Wanna try something else?" She asked and Toby nodded, the two stopped spinning and began attacking with rapid air combos at enemies while still having their arms locked.

"Alright, another one!" Toby said and tossed Gaby at a pair of Soldiers, Gaby drilling them down before returning back to Toby like a boomerang and locked arms again. She tossed him exactly the way he did and Toby drilled through the Bookmaster like a...drill.

"Let's finish!" Toby told her and the two stopped locking hands and turned opposite of each other while floating in midair, pointing at each other's Keyblades inches apart. A ball of both light and dark which began glowing brighter and brighter before consuming the entire hill. The next thing everyone knew, Toby and Gaby floated down onto the ground as all Heartless remained still, the exact positions they were before the light enveloped them.

"What the hell is happening-" The Heartless instantly shattered like broken glass and into the floor, hearts coming out of each pile of glass and the glass evaporated into the air. Toby was shocked and Gaby looked horrified on how much damage they can do. They both realized their objective as of now.

"HAGRID!" The two rushed to the shack and saw the two Soldier Heartless pinned down the giant as well as his dog. Toby and Gaby charged in and swiftly killed the Heartless with their blades and headed over to the fallen giant, Toby helped the dog stand up and Gaby lifted Hagrid with her hands, something Toby was shocked at.

"Eh?" Hagrid regained consciousness, getting off Gaby's hands and stood up, looking straight at her peculiarly before remembering whp they were. The two dematerialized their Keyblades and aided the giant who was recovering.

"You alright?" The giant asked, ironic since they should be asking HIM that question.

"Yeah, we're fine." Toby assured him, pulling his tie for comical proof. Hagrid eyed the two youths again.

"So, what about the-"

"Creepy things that almost killed you? We handed their butts to them." Gaby said while petting the dog.

"You did?" Hagrid asked, surprised, "How? Not even magic can stand-"

"We have our own." Gaby summoned her Keyblade and then stupidly shot a Blizzard spell at a tree and a branch tore off much to the surprise of Hagrid. Toby slapped his face at what she did.

"Never seen that kind of magic before. Not even from Dumbledore." Hagrid then looked at her blade, "What is that a wand? Looks like a key bigger than a unicorn."

"Oh, this is a Keyblade! Better not waste all that magic at the Heartless because only Keyblades can kill them!" Gaby said proudly at the giant.

"I thought normal stuff can kill them." Toby pointed at at Gaby.

"Yes, they can (stupid boy) but only these things can break a cycle." She held her Keyblade up, "Kill Heartless with normal stuff, they will return again and the Keyblade only breaks the circle."

"What is you two jabbering about? Heartless? Keyblades?" Hagrid interrupted, "Sounds like you two are looney!"

"Says the 'unicorns' and maybe 'scar on foreheads' aren't insane enough." Gaby said and Toby came up to her and bonked her in the head with his thumb.

"Ow. What's that for?"

"Should we be telling this to people? Like, isn't that an absolute NOT." He whispered in her ear, dragging them a little further away from Hagrid.

"The Heartless broke the peace of this world since-HAGRID, WHEN DID THE EVIL CREATURES SHOWED UP?"

"About the beginning of the school year!"

"Wouldn't that make people try to chase us to grab out Keyblades if some power hungry government found out?"

"Our Keyblades belong in out hearts, unless they rip our hearts out, we keep out Keyblades no matter what!"

"You two done talking?" The two turned around to see Hagrid looking at them. Gaby and Toby whistled awkwardly as the two headed back to the tall giant. The giant looked like he wanted answers quickly but luckily for the two, they heard a loud, "Hagrid!" and turned around to see an elderly woman running towards them. The woman wore red clothes and had a ridiculous hat much to the two's laughter. The woman came up to them and walked towards Hagrid.

"What has happened? The entire school heard that! It sounded like a breeze of wind then it sounded like more window were shattered than trees the Forbidden Forest! The most noise came from this side of the castle and I came immediately!" The teacher most likely explained, "What happened?"

"Ask these two, all we got were those creatures attacking a NO explanation, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid replied and motioned his head at the two kids who looked shrugged.

"And who might you two be?" Professor McGonagall asked the Keyblade wielders.

"Toby!" Gaby pointed at Toby.

"Gaby." Toby pointed at Gaby with a sigh. The professor looked a the two and noticed Toby was the more mature once instantly. His face when he pointed at her read it all. She eyed their still summoned Keyblades.

"Professor McGonagall!" They heard another voice who walked toward them from the castle. It was that teacher again, Snape was it?

"Yes, Professor Snape?" The teacher asked.

"I have orders from Professor Dumbledore to bring these children to his office." Snape told her and McGonagall nodded.

"Yes, of course." She turned to Hagrid, "Stay within your cottage and keep your animals tended, we don't want casualties from those revolting creatures."

"Yes, professor but I must tell you what these kids are made of."

"What are they capable of, Hagrid?" The giant began whispering what they did earlier into the ear, Gaby tried running away, seeing it was time to but Toby grabbed her hood. After a while, McGonagall looked stunned at Hagrid's story but nodded her head before turning back to the two.

"Alright, you two." Snape looked at Toby and Gaby, "Follow me." The two were escorted by the two teachers as Hagrid stayed at the distance, hurrying back to his cottage to prepare himself for the Heartless.

* * *

><p>It was hours, after walking for a VERY long time and climbing up a confusing staircase for a longer time with paintings that seemed tonot stop bitching about what they are wearing, they reached to an office room where the two were told to wait outside even LONGER as the two teachers entered the room. They waited for hours upon end, Gaby was busy teasing some students walking on the spiraling staircase by spitting on their heads. Toby didn't make any attempt to stop her and patiently waited for the doors to open.<p>

Eventually, the door opened and Snape motioned for them to come inside, Gaby swallowed the saliva she was gonna use on one student and Toby grabbed her by the throat, dragging her into the office. The two were greeted by the looks of three people, the two teachers looking rather 'unamused' at Gaby trying to escape and the one in the desk, an elder man with a white beard that looks like it could reach the floor stood up. The elder extended his hand.

"We shall wait for the other teachers." Soon, the door opened and Quirrell, Hagrid, and Filch with his cat came in. Was this a portion of the staff? They thought it was a awfully small staff for a place this big. Toby made Gaby stand up before spanking her leg, Gaby jumped at when he did that. The two were sweating a bit due to all the silence and attention they were getting.

"Now, we have special guests today, certainly I haven't expected this." Dumbledore spoke, a large red bird in a cage squawking. The elder stood up and walked towards the two, inspecting them.

"Yes?" Toby asked, looking uncomfortable. The elder then withdrew from them and only smiled.

"I have never thought in my lifetime a Keyblade wielder would show up at Hogwarts during my time as Headmaster." Dumbledore said, the two looked shocked at the elder.

"Wait, you know about what we ARE?!" Gaby climbed on Toby's back and caught the attention of everyone within the room. Toby pushed her off his back and went toward Dumbledore.

"Excuse me about her, she is jittery." Toby apologized, Snape looked at the boy with a hand on his chin, interested how mature he was compared to his friend, "Professor Dumbledore, may I call you that?"

"Yes, you may."

"Professor, how are you aware of the Keyblade and such?" Toby asked him.

"As you can see, many years ago, the founders of Hogwarts were visited by a warrior who claims to be from another world. He helped them build the castle with the weapon he used called a Keyblade. The wielder left without another word but warned them the castle held the world's life into place. The knowledge was passed onto Headmaster to Headmaster including myself."

"But Professor Dumbledore, what is this thing that keeps the life of the world in place?"

"The Keyhole."

"THE KEYHOLE?!" Gaby bursted out, Toby then went over to her to grab her mouth from screaming, it was now the teachers' questions to be asked.

"Excuse me, Master Dumbledore? What is this conversation about?" McGonagall asked, Hagrid, Filch, and Quirrell even looked more curious.

"As you see, I called you all here due to your interactions with these two." Dumbledore explained, "These two carry weapons called 'Keyblades' a weapon that has magic not of our world and has the power to lock and unlock anything, physical or metaphorically. Wielders of the Keyblade are likely here for reasons, what is it?" Dumbledore asked Toby who shook his head.

"The Heartless."

"Heart-less?" Filch asked, behaving himself from ranting at the two.

"Don't ya mean the creepy things that been pooping up through the wizarding world?" Hagrid pointed out and Gaby nodded.

"Heartless are born from the darkness of people's hearts. Heartless also steal hearts from other people, turning them into Heartless. Kinda like an infinite army since they are basically in most if not every every world." Everyone looked stunned at Gaby's explanation, McGonagall bit he lip slightly, Hagrid and Filch began shaking beyond science allows, Snape and Dumbledore just looked at the two with understanding.

"So, what is this Keyhole?" Toby asked his friend who smiled sheepishly at him.

"I had to tell you this sooner." She said while smiling and Toby batted an eye at her, "A Keyhole leads to the heart of the world, if Heartless attempt to go inside..."

"Then what?"

"The world will be engulfed into darkness." Toby had his jaw dropped, Hagrid nearly fainted, Filch's cat DID faint however. Everyone else briefly shivered before regaining composure.

"And when were you gonna tell me this?"

"If we ever found one but I screwed up, okay?"

"The Keyblade wielder from centuries ago has not closed the Keyhole out of sake of testing the founders if they are suited to be able to handle the school." Dumbledore continued and the two stopped bickering, "The wielder never came back, he said he would have to fight in a war. The four founders believed he died fighting, three if you dismiss Salazar Slytherin. The wielder left last words that the next time a Keyblade wielder came by, they would use their Keyblades to lock the Keyhole."

"Well, we have Keyblades. No worries to that problem." Toby said.

"But the problem as of now, Mr Toby, is where the Keyhole is hidden." Snape said and the two turned to him, "The knowledge of the whereabouts were never told to lost to time. We, Hogwarts in general know if the Heartless you speak have already found It. Despite out charms and protective spells we have placed since their appearances, we do not know if they can bypass the charms or even know if they are affected by them. We can assume the possibility of their intelligence is higher than one presumes."

Toby gulped, Snape was right. What if the Heartless were just waiting until a scout found it. Who knows? Maybe the first Heartless that enters the Keyhole triggers the world collapsing into the dark?

"You're right." Toby told the man, "That is why I request we stay here to make sure we find it and prevent...bad things from happening." Dumbledore nodded in agreement with Toby's wise words.

"Very well. Which house do you want to stay in during the time you are here?"

"House?"

"As you see, Hogwarts' students are divided into four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Which one shall you pick?" Toby and Gaby looked at each other before embracing into a whispering conversation.

"Which one?" Toby asked her.

"Well, Slytherin sounds nice. I guess."

"Sounds like where Draco is. I bet his roommates won't get nice on us."

"Right...Hufflepuff?"

"Sounds retarded."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Sounds like it involves lots of puzzles."

"Gryffindor!"

"Too stereotyped. We gotta think this through. We can't just pick a place by name!"

"Okay." Gaby then turned to Hagrid, "Hagrid! What locations are each house rooms located in?" Hagrid yelled back each location and the two resumed their private conversation.

"So, what?" Gaby asked and Toby muttered her where they should stay and Gaby nodded with a smile.

"Professor Dumbledore, we shall stay in the Gryffindor house. We'll be able to gain easy access to all areas of the castle." Dumbledore stroked his beard during his request before blinking and nodding.

* * *

><p>"Yes, a rather thoughtful choice." Dumbledore then turned to the others in the room, "Filch, I authorize these children full access to the castle. Hagrid, if needed, escort them through the Forbidden Forest, we are not aware if the Keyhole is within there. As for you Severus and Minerva; I need you to escort these two to dinner, I believe it has been a long day for them."<p>

In perfect timing, Toby and Gaby's stomachs growled. Filch bowed his head at the Headmaster and left the room. Hagrid nodded and followed suit. Snape and McGonagall bowed and told the two to follow them. Before leaving the room, Toby took one glance at Dumbledore to give a thumbs up, the Headmaster humorously did back as well. Toby closed the door and heard the calls of Gaby and rushed toward her.

* * *

><p>It was a rather strange supper at Hogwarts, all Gryffindor students looked strangely at the two randomly placed teenagers wearing what they presumed Muggle clothes. Depending on their looks, Toby and Gaby must have learned the first years told them about what happened earlier. Some boys whistled at Gaby and Toby was very close to her, just for safety and whatever. Soon, a spectral man came out of the ceiling wearing too...late of fashion clothing. The ghost then went towards the two and put a hand on his chin.<p>

"Never seen such stranger clothes in my lifetime! A tie and a Muggle jacket?" The ghost questioned Toby's fashion sense.

"She forced me." Toby pointed at Gaby who was chattering her teeth off seeing a real live ghost, "And you are?"

"Oh, how rude of not introduce myself." The ghost apologized, "House ghost of Gryffindor, Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington or Sir Nicholas. Do not call me Nearly Headless Nick, thank you."

"What kinda name is Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington and why are you nearly headless!?" The ghost responded Gaby's question by pushing his head, revealing his head nearly off. Gaby nearly fainted and Toby winced.

"Was your death that painful?"

"Yes it was! Now excuse me, I should be going. The Fat Friar has mentioned a lovely new candle." Nearly Headless Nick left and Toby tried waking Gaby up. Gaby looked into Toby's yellow eyes and shot up.

"You afraid of spooky ghosts?"

"SHUT UP!"

It was after a diner (Toby and Gaby stuffed themselves silly), McGonagall told the prefects to escort them to Gryffindor tower much to the confusion of them but the nevertheless did what they were told. All students looked curiously at the two, the two were slightly annoyed by the stares but ignored it mostly.

"Here we go." They all approached the painting on the wall of a fat lady and told the painting the secret password. The painting let them in and everyone began walking inside the secret entrance. The two were greeted to a rather comfortable little room. Fireplace and red sofas, something that sounds wonderful. Gaby and Toby ran toward the sofas, Gaby plopping her backpack onto the sofa with Toby. Some students looked curiously at the backpack before being shooed by McGonagall, the old woman approached the two.

"This is the common room, the dormitories are over there and there." McGonagall turned her head toward each corridor.

"We'll stay in the common room, I bet you put enchantments to prevent boys from sneaking in and grabbing girls' knickers, am I correct?" McGonagall looked surprised, not an entire day in this world and yet he already mastered everything he needs to know.

"Yes, you seem to be very bright, unlike your friend." The two glanced at Gaby who was taking a nap, snoring relentlessly, "Tomorrow, Professor Snape shall explain to you all the rules of this world, so you must better rest up. Tomorrow will be an even longer day." From that, McGonagall took her leave, leaving the two there. Toby thought he would gain some peace but unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Two Gryffindor boys approached them, Toby realized they were at least a year younger. They looked exactly identical with their red hair.

"Hello!" The two said in unison. "My name is George." "And my name is Fred!" The two introduced, Toby couldn't tell which one was which. Maybe one of them would die later, maybe that will be easier for identification.

"Uh...hello also?" Toby replied awkwardly. The two just smiled at him like maniacs, something that frightened his ass badly.

"Our brother Ron said during class you bear the stuffing out of a Malfoy with a key." George mentioned and Toby had a blank look.

"We were wondering if we can...see it?" Fred asked and Toby sighed, he summoned Oathkeeper and the twins looked amazed by how he was able to make it appear from thin air and handed it to them. Toby was surprised to learn weapons coming from midair is not usual. The Keyblade wielder handed the weapon to them and the two inspected it, George holding the grip while Fred held the blade. Toby sighed and made Oathkeeper disappear from their hands and reappear back at his. The two looked even more amazed than before.

"Can we see it again?" Fred jittered and George nodded.

"Oh, leave him the blood hell alone, George and Fred!" They heard a voice and a far younger redhead began walking towards the twins, "George, Fred, should I tell McGonagall you are keeping Sugar Hexes under the bed."

"Okay Ron. Don't have to be a bugger about it." The twins took their leave, Rn turned to Toby who was at the sofa.

"Sorry about my brothers, pranksters they are. Appropriately born on April Fools."

"No biggie. Had enough weird things happen for today." Toby assured and Ron looked at his Keyblade.

"Never seen a wand this big, I'm not sure if it IS a wand." Ron exclaimed while staring at it.

"Sorry but I will come back to me no matter what. You were there at the time when I kicked Draco in the ass, weren't you?" Toby said and Ron nodded.

"Yup, and blimey! You took a chunk of pride outta him!" Ron praised and Toby just waved his hand humble.

"Ron?" The two who were currently awake (Gaby still was sleeping) heard a voice and saw a black haired boy walking in, wearing glasses.

"Harry!" Ron yelled out for his friend, Toby was sure he heard that name before...

"Sorry, Hermione went to catch up with her studies, and-" Harry paused seeing Toby on the sofa, "I actually never seen someone where Muggle clothing in months! Also, is he-?"

"Yes, I'm from the class, smacking Draco in the ass, etcetera, etcetera." Toby answered. Harry made a peculiar look.

"You...don't recognize me?"

"I just met you and I think that scar is making a habit on breaking down your sentences." Toby said to Harry and the two students looked dumbstruck, "Where did I hear your name before...oh yeah, Hagrid! Said you killed a Moldy-wart or something like that." Harry and Ron looked absolutely mortified due to the fact he was talking to likely one of the most famous people in wizarding history and was pretty casual about it.

"Excuse me but how did you defeat Draco Malfoy earlier?" Harry asked, for a celebrity, he asked many questions.

"If you wanna win, throw everything you got at someone and hope for the best." Toby looked at the two with a satisfied look, "Luck is a part of every victory. Hoping doesn't make it better but it makes you FEEL better."

"Oh! I have to study for the tests, completely forgot about them. Ron, we should head to the dormitories." Harry rushed toward the dorms and Ron took out a sack from his robes (not THAT sack) and tossed it to Toby who caught it.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Think of it as a reward for teaching Malfoy a lesson." Ron followed Harry and Toby and Gaby were left alone in the common room.

"Hey." He called for Gaby who opened her eyes, drowsy as ever.

"What?"

"Got something, jelly beans, every flavor." Toby sat on the sofa where Gaby lied, tossing her backpack at where he was sitting.

"Really?" She grabbed the sack and opened it, a bunch of randomly colored candies were within and Gaby licked her lips.

"Oh, green. Hopefully, it tastes like an apple." She picked one up and plopped it into her mouth and chewed on it briefly before widening her eyes and spitting the chewed jelly bean into the fireplace, wiping her tongue.

"What is it?"

"It tasted like a booger!" She continued wiping it repeatedly. Toby grabbed a bean and popped it into her mouth and tasted it, now he knew what she meant.

"Oh. They meant literally EVERY flavor, got soap." He swallowed his bean and saw Gaby was lying on the soda, pushing him with her feet.

"Tired?"

"Who wouldn't?" She yawned, Toby lied next to her due to enough room was made by the sofa, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure your comfy." He said looking at her blue eyes while she stared back at his yellow ones. She then did a humorous pout which he always admired seeing.

"Here, I'll make things more relaxing." He took off his jacket but not his tie with was now stuck within the cloth of his shirt and spread it on top of them, this made them get rather warm and even more comfortable, "Better?"

"Better." She answered, "We should go to sleep."

"Way ahead of you." He then nudged his head her her neck and she smiled for a moment before going back to sleep.

Tomorrow was gonna be a LONG day.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS TOOK FOREVER.<strong>

**STAY TUNED.**


	8. Hogwarts- Hole Searching

Hogwarts- Hole Searching

* * *

><p><strong>WOO! TOOK AWHILE TO JUGGLE THREE STORIES.<strong>

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" Gaby woke up and saw a bunch of Gryffindor students laughing at her by the fireplace. She then began wondering why she was being greeted by giggles and snickers but then heard a large snoring from behind her.<p>

"Eh? Gaby, what's up-" Gaby grabbed Toby who was comfortable snuggled next to her and threw him into the air with incredible strength. All the students looked at the air in amazement on how she was able to throw him up the ceiling and make a hole in the wall while everyone heard Toby's screaming, meaning he was still being in the air.

"Did I throw too hard?" Gaby asked everyone, before they can nod their heads, Toby landed face flat in front of them. His face was basically shattered.

"Yup." He then fainted as blood spilled from his head.

* * *

><p>It took awhile but Gaby casted enough Curagas while he was unconscious to restore his face. Toby was still pissed she didn't apologize yet. They were in the potions class waiting for Snape. A paper with instructions was given to them by a prefect from McGonagall telling them to go to Snape's class when they woke up. It was a bit strange that the letter told them also to not mention Harry or You-Know-Who (Voldemort). They presumed students weren't there due to it being too early for classes.<p>

"Oh look." Gaby pointed out a bunch of potions lying on the table, she tried going to them but was stopped by Toby.

"Are you trying to blow us up? We don't even know what half of these colors are! Is that purple or something?" He inspected the potion closer until he heard the door slam.

"Hello, Mr Toby and Ms Gaby." Snape approached the two, "I see you have a more logical approach on handling potions Mr Toby than your illogical friend." Gaby was busy grabbing potions and putting the flasks against her face.

"She's not the brightest person." Toby said and Snape sat on his chair.

"Then why must a young genius like you be with a girl with an intelligence as pathetic as Longbottom's?" Toby chuckled a bit at the word Longbottom.

"She found me when Heartless attacked my world for the first time and told me on why I have the Keyblade. I was homeless; never had anything until she came along." He then winced at that fact that he would likely be dead if it weren't for her, "I own it all to her. Plus, she never told me how to 'travel' conveniently."

"Is that so?"

"Of course!" Toby then remembered an issue he wanted to talk about, "You dislike Potter?"

"Yes, that Mr Potter must be taught his place and school." Snape spat, "He is a self centered brat who barely knows the first thing of dignity."

"Also, I was aware you don't like mentioning a certain evil wizard." Toby brought up, "I am pretty sure you were a follower of him and don't want students to blabber about it in class." Snape shot up, again amazed how he was able to deduce that simply.

"You would have been an excellent inclusion to the Slytherin house." Snape told him and Toby shrugged.

"And I can also explain why you aren't attempting to frame Potter for a crime." Toby challenged, "I can get your entire backstory in one shot."

"Mr Toby, Merlin cannot even deduce and entire man's life by a few subtle hints-"

"You're a teacher at Hogwarts, meaning you went to school here. Depending on your age, I can say Hary's parents were with you at school. You must have hated one parent to inherit Harry of all that hatred. Bet it was the dad due to Harry likely looking nearly exactly like him. Bet you lied the mother and during the fight against Moldiwart or something, you switched sides and became a double agent for Dumbledore, the reason he let you teach. Likely switched sides because Harry is targeted. You knew she would die along with her husband and she did but you needed to protect Harry because Dumbledore told you so, maybe to let her death not be in vain or simply because he was her son? Anyhow, you protect Harry now to this point and basically be tsundere to him." Toby finished his theory and Severus looked stunned.

"I would have grant your house hundreds of points if you were a student." Snape said silently and Toby nodded.

"Got it all down?"

"So it seems. You are likely the most-"

"Oh! Soda!" Gaby grabbed a pink vil and opened it, before anybody could react she began drinking all the contents.

"I touched that potion earlier. Is that bad?" Toby asked the professor, feeling the heart shaped vile was VERY suggestive something terrible was about to happen. Snape nodded and the two looked at the poor girl who slumped onto the wall. She looked as dizzy as heck.

"Gaby!" Toby ran over to her and grabbed her hand, "Are you alright?"

"No! Mr Toby, you mustn't-!"

"Eh?" Gaby woke up and widened her eyes when she saw Toby, "NYAAAAAA!"

"GAH!" Gaby pinned him onto the floor as Toby screamed, trying to get up, "What are you doing-"

"Shh." She silenced him by placing a hand over his mouth, "Toby...I never knew you were so...cute and adorable." Toby widened his eyes when she said that and knew something was wrong. His eyes darted to Snape who seemed not to be getting Gaby off him.

"It was a love potion, I confiscated it from a student attempting to use it on another student and I was supposed to dispose of it." Snape explained, "The effect of the love potion makes genuine feelings burst out onto the giver, you have become the giver from touching the potion."

"Is there a cure?!" Toby cried through muffled noises, he felt something nudge on his neck to see it was Gaby.

"Toby! You make me feel so good!" She nibbled on his neck as she moved her leg up and down on his...private thing. Toby wasn't feeling for it, especially when Snape was in front of them. He managed to get his mouth out of her hand.

"Do you know the professor is here?!"

"Toby...I want you to get me pregnant! Now." She moaned, her blushing cheeks getting redder every moment. Toby made a motion in his face for Snape to get the cure. Snape hurried over to a table and grabbed another vile from the table and gave it to Toby's hand.

"Professor, I don't want you in the room to see what I am about to do." Snape then bowed and left the lab, closing the door in the process.

"Hey? Gaby?" The girl stopped nibbling on him and looked at him, Toby saw in her eyes pure and absolute lust.

"Yeah? Toby?"

"I t-think I love you too and we should..." He began muttering out his lie in the most unconvincing way possible, "Make l-love right h-here right n-now!"

"Yay!" She squealed happily and attempted to kiss him, Toby took his chance to grab her by the throat and chug the vile into her mouth.

"Huh?" She tried pushing him away but Toby kept forcing it down it. Eventually, Toby felt all the contents within were emptied and let go off Gaby who collapsed on the floor. Toby did the same out of exhaustion and Gaby woke up in a pinch, eyes twitching.

"Did I-?"

"Yeah, you did." They heard the door open to see Snape, frowning.

"I see Ms Gaby has woken up from her trance with all embarrassing memories under the love potion state?" Gaby nodded awkwardly.

"I think we need to investigate, thanks professor!" Toby helped himself back up, placing the empty vile on the table and grabbed Gaby and began dragging her about before Snape can send his 'glare of doom' after her,

* * *

><p>Toby and Gaby were investigating, they were rather quick and precise of which place to find the Keyhole.<p>

They went into the other three dorms, terrible to go through Slytherin's. they went into the bathroom for both genders and it was strange being the the girls' due to finding an entire chamber with a big snake while they were at it. They left immediately and closed the chamber for the sake of Gaby's fear of snakes.

They investigated all classrooms as well. Not much help this they were barely big enough. They even prayed to find the Keyhole and the Room of Requirement showed up.

It wasn't there either.

They went through every tower, every nook and cranny but to no avail. They gave up on it all and went to the Forbidden Forest.

The author will explain their mishaps there.

First, there was this grass that tried to kill them. A werewolf tried to kill them also. There was also they humongous spider that tried to eat them until they were saved by horse-men, maybe I don't know. They left in a huff again when they were chased by this creepy ghost trying to chase a unicorn. Gaby has never been so terrified.

"Shoot! Where the hell is the Keyhole!" They wandered onto Hagrid's shack and saw the half-giant tending to the plants.

"Oh hey my fellow heroes!" Hagrid teased the two. Toby and Gaby walked into the garden and felt the bitter cold breeze by, "How is the Keyhole hunting?"

"Good, checked everything."

"And?"

"Still haven't found it." Toby said in defeat.

"Aw, don't beat yourself like this lads! I'll cook us up some hot pumpkin soup and that will cheer you up!" Hagrid walked over to his cottage with the two following. They were greeted to the familiar and comfortable shack where a pot was sitting by the table.

"Smells good!" Gaby rubbed her stomach and licked her lips.

"Aye, pumpkin soup always helps the needy." Hagrid grabbed two bowls and two wooden spoons from a cupboard and placed it on the table and poured the food into it. Toby and Gaby sat on the seats and began tasting the food already.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Toby!" Hagrid got his earlier prepared soup and drank from it, "Anything for the fate of the world! Ain't I right?"

"Don't mention it." Gaby laughed, drinking from her bowl again, "Harder than it looks."

"Are ya sure you checked every room?"

"Well, there was this giant snake-"

"Giant what?"

"Never mind, we aren't sure since Hogwarts is bigger than Gaby's ego." Gaby looked and Toby when he said that, "Anything you can tell us?"

"Well...there is one thing." Hagrid began, "I shouldn't be telling you all this but likely Dumbledore will make an exception."

"What is it?"

"We have another floor, one we been keeping something and we hid it there." Hagrid told them, "But I'm not telling you what we hid but I can take you there."

"Okay, let's go!" Gaby drank of her soup and ran towards the door, Toby finished his soup and ran towards it also.

"Oh Merlin." Hagrid sighed, "Those two remind me of the enthusiasm of when I was a lad." He followed them and into Hogwarts castle.

* * *

><p>They were in the third floor, Hagrid carried a lantern after they hurried several flights of stairs. They passed Filch who growled at them, still having ill feelings of them freely wandering the halls.<p>

"Oh! I have a class to tend! Erm...don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Hagrid left the two, they understood what he left for but why would he tell them to-

"Oh look! A door!" Gaby darted towards it and was about to carelessly open it, as always.

"No! Wait!" Gaby opened the door and Toby went beside her, the two looked a bit shocked at what they were seeing. It was a dog with three heads just staring at them, all heads growling angrily.

"Shoot." Toby summoned his Keyblade but Gaby only smirked, "What are you doing?"

"SIT DOWN!" She yelled angrily at the creature and both the dog-thing and Toby widened their eyes on how much power she put into the voice. The dog began whimpering and lowered it's head,

"GOOD! NOW STAY THERE YOU MANGY MUTT!" Gaby stormed into the room and saw a trapdoor nearby a large harp and opened it.

"Toby, get in." She called for him but Toby stood there, frozen along with the dog, "I SAID MOVE!" Toby hurried over to the trapdoor and Gaby forcefully threw him down it. She eyed the beast who looked scared as heck before jumping down.

"That was a smooth landing." Gaby then realized what broken her fall was a bunch of slimy plants, "Give me a break."

"Make sure those things don't reach to you panties." Toby's entire body was sunk beneath them, "I feel nothing underneath, don't struggle."

"Can I just use magic?" She tried summoning her Keyblade but nothing worked.

"Think it has to do in the flick of the wrist or something." Toby then was finally devoured by the plants in the ground, Gaby was slowly sinking until she finally plopped onto the floor.

"Shit." She cursed, rubbing her butt in the process.

"Had fun?" Toby asked her, lying on the floor relaxing. Gaby kicked him in anger for what he forced her through.

"Let's go." She gritted her teeth and grabbed him by the leg and began dragging him towards the next chamber.

They arrived to see hundreds and maybe thousands of keys with wings flying about. Gaby and Toby winced, feeling two keys were enough.

"Can we unlock the door?" He pointed at a doorway sitting across them. Gaby smiled and went over to the door and attempted to open it. Obviously, it was locked.

"How are we-oh." Gaby held her Keyblade and pointed the tip at the lock.

Unfortunately, they heard rather tiresome sound.

"Heartless?!" The two turned to see a Soldier attempting to kick them but Toby punched it in the gut and slammed it down with his Keyblade before any harm was done.

"I'll do it! Cover me!" Toby pushed Gaby out of the way and began pointing his Keyblade at the lock. Gaby saw more Heartless emerge from the ground whole winged keys fluttered around. The Heartless floated up into the air and Toby could only make up they look like flying jars that are red, blue and yellow.

"R-Red Nocturnes, B-Blue Rhapsodies and Y-Yellow Operas." She called them by each name and the Red Nocturnes fired a barrage of fireballs at her, Gaby used her Keyblade to block them all, "Toby! Are you done with the lock yet?"

"Trying!" The tip of his Keyblade began glowing as Blue Rhapsodies began charging up their shards of ice. Gaby went next to Toby and summoned a reflect barrier around them as ice was shot all around them. A ray of light emerged after the shots but not enough range.

"Got it!" Toby shot a beam of light at the lock and the lock clanked onto the floor immediately afterwards.

"Open the doors!" Gaby screamed, seeing the Operas charging for lightning strikes. Toby kicked the door open and the two scrambled inside as thunderbolts nearly lowered down onto them. They slammed the door faster than anybody ever and looked in the room, it was pitch black.

"Be on your guard, now we know that they've been waiting." Toby told Gaby and he heard the typical noise when someone nods. They wandered the room for awhile until they felt a rather slick feeling on their footwear.

"Is this another plant because I will-" Gaby was interrupted from her ranting when a light just conveniently happen just above them.

"CHESS!" Toby yelled, seeing the comically large board around them including the chess pieces. They were a bit amazed on how in the world is this a room but it didn't matter to them.

"Wow, I like...whatever the name is for this game but we really gotta get going now-" Gaby tried passing by but two knights blocked their way. Gaby winced but then realized something.

"We can jump over the blades?" Toby asked her.

"Just figured that out." Gaby then jumped over the blades and was followed by Toby to proceed to the next chambers.

It was rather annoying to get past the other two chambers but regardless; they did.

In the fifth, they got into trouble with a troll or something but the troll was busy with Heartless but the stench was unbearable. For the sixth, they just dodge rolled through the fires. It was rather painful but a Cure can't be too much to heal themselves that hard. They were in the last room which looked Hogwarts-ish enough. It was made of stone and was only medium large and was lit by torches.

"That a mirror?" Gaby and Toby saw a lonely mirror sitting in the middle, not anything else but the torches.

"Guess so Gaby." He began looking at the mirror and felt very vague about its usefulness but it was Hogwarts. Nothing normal here, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"If Heartless only appear when Darkness is in the universe, then how can we even stop Heartless?"

"Well." She began explaining, "Heartless and Nobodies have been around since forever. Nobodies are smart enough not to be going around like crazy through worlds but Heartless are predatory. They are responsible for some disappearances and deaths but nothing TOO bad." Toby made a downhearted face.

"So, nothing is able to stop them?"

"Yeah, ever since they firs came out. Countless over the universe but Cavy made them more...organized. Like a billion Heartless in one world will still be hiding forever but somebody with a heart that Heartless obeys, the Heartless will basically be marching to the streets!" She exclaimed, jittering at the thought of hundreds of Heartless getting out of alleys onto city streets.

"So...we'll just disorganized them until some other bastard decides to control them again?"

"Yup, delaying the inevitable." She sighed, "All hearts return to darkness at some point."

"Well, damn." Toby inspected the mirror closer, "I don't get it. What does this mirror do-" Toby looked silently on the mirror when the reflection didn't follow him but rather waved at him, smiling.

"Gaby?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you next to me?" He saw Gaby was in the mirror along with his reflection, waving back.

"No..." She then emerged from the side of the mirror, "I was here most of the time."

"Then who is-?" He pointed at the two in the mirror, smiling back at him.

"About what-" Gaby went next to him and looked at the mirror and paused.

"See our other selves?"

"No...I see myself, eating candy! Lots!" Her mouth began drooling and Toby irked on all the water going to the floor.

"Is that your greatest wish?"

"Other than masturbating with the power of a billion suns, nothing else." Toby touched the glass.

"Oh! This shows you your deepest desires!" Toby touched the glass again, still seeing him and Gaby, "But why does it show you and me?"

"Maybe it shows you what you already have." Gaby still looked at her desire eating the candy. Toby only smirked at the fact, he never had anything else anyway but this picture of him and Gaby forever is just memorable.

"Why would Dumbledore keep this here?" Toby touched the mirror again but suddenly, the chamber shook violently until it stopped. Toby and Gaby looked at each other uncertain on what to do.

"I don't like this...not one bit." The two pulled out their Keyblades and just in time too as the Heartless began emerging. Toby tried to run away but a barrier was put up, no way out.

"Let me see, Creeper Plants, Crescendos, Tornado Steps and a High Wizard. The Heartless began running toward them as the two attacked. It was an intense battle due to the Tornado Steps getting in their way as the Creeper Plants kept shooting them. They killed the Crescendoes before they tried anything. The Creeper Plants were killed with Fire spells from Gaby and Toby. The High Wizard were murdered when the two began beating it with their Keyblades. There was nothing left but the two still saw the barrier put up, meaning it wasn't over.

"The fu-" Before they knew it, from the ceiling came down armor pieces, colored mostly white, blue and yellow. They first assumed some it was dead already but the armor began floating back into the right pieces until was complete, standing high and proud over them.

"GUARD ARMOR!" Gaby pushed Toby out of the way before the bands could smack him. The two lay in the floor for awhile and watched the Guard Armor just stand there while the arms and legs were twisting themselves up and down repeatedly.

"What now?"

"We can't attack the body until the arms and legs are dead."

"Then I'll take the hands, you take the legs!" Toby said, standing up.

"Is that a sexual innuendo?" Gaby questioned.

"J-Just follow what I say!" Toby then headed toward the Heartless and began slashing the arms in midair. Gaby went for the feet as she jumped a bit just to make sure the shockwaves didn't hit her. Toby was able to parry each hand trying to hit him. The next thing they knew, both hands and feet were dead.

"Alright, now for the body!" Gaby yelled and the torso began spinning around, not seeming to stop soon, "Uh..." The Heartless then began spinning towards the two, it headed over to Toby who used his blocking skills to make the armor piece grind against his Keyblades as sparks flew everywhere.

"Is that helpful?" Toby cried out for Gaby who was shooting Blizzard spells at it. Toby decided to stop and counteract, he then spread out his hands and a suddenly, a bunch of blades appeared around him momentarily and the torso stopped moving and the helmet along with the body plopped onto the floor. Gaby and Toby took this time to repeatedly beat the living heck out of the helmet until the Heartless stopped hoping until it stopped entirely. They looked at the body which began glowing a bright light until a heart emerged from it. Floating to the air until it disappeared.

"I wonder whose heart that was." Toby scratched his head. The two made their blades disappear and walked towards the mirror.

"If it was that such of a monster, a Nobody will be made. Heart is waiting for the body back." She said, seeing all the candy she was devouring still in the mirror.

"I see you have found the mirror." They heard an elder voice and saw Dumbledore coming into the room. The two looked surprise by how he was able to go through all of that but nevertheless smiled.

"Headmaster! How did you get here, oh, the barrier is gone." Toby pointed out and Dumbledore simply looked at them with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah. I see you have found the Mirror of Erised."

"Hagrid led us here." Gaby then looked at the mirror, "What is that?"

"I was informed by Hagrid of what he did, I was suspecting the Keyhole maybe hidden here but one cannot tell." Dumbledore began walking towards the mirror and looked at it, "The Mirror of Erised is a magically artifact, what it shows in the lookers' eyes are their most deepest desires in their hearts, no matter how desperate. The happiest person in this world will only see their reflection in this mirror."

"It showed me candy."

"And that is your deepest desire, sweets." Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"I got me and Gaby but Gaby wasn't here by the mirror." Toby looked back at the mirror and was shocked to see it was moving with himself again, "It is back to normal."

"Then perhaps your deepest desire is to let her be by your side, always." Toby and Gaby blushed hearing that, it sounded absurd but made sense.

"What is yours?"

"A pair of socks." Everyone in the room laughed a bit upon hearing that.

"You really are a liar, Albus."

"Quite." Dumbledore recovered himself from laughing, "We have hid a stone in here, a stone that turns all other stones into gold and allows potions to be made that lengthen the life of the drinker endlessly. I hid the stone within the mirror, a clever plan if I do say so myself."

"Okay...wait. How long has the mirror been here?" Toby asked the wizard.

"I cannot recall, the engravings on the mirror are likely to a long dead-oh." Dumbledore realized what he meant a took a step back for Toby to inspect the mirror.

"Gaby?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll lock the door now." Toby took his Keyblade out and looked in the mirror, focusing on another deeper desire he had. Suddenly, in his eyes, a Keyhole shaped outline with a black filling showed up, just behind Gaby's reflection. Toby looked behind him to see the Keyhole wasn't truly behind Gaby and turned back to the mirror and aimed his Keyblade at the reflection. A light emerged from the tip and shot at the reflection, the mirror bounced the beam back and toward the behind of Gaby who dodged the beam and the beam hit something midair, the Keyhole. The outline appeared for a brief moment before stopping and the hole disappeared, nothing able to stop it.

"Such a peculiar move the wielder of long ago did." Dumbledore stroked his beard, "Must the Heartless go now?"

"They won't stop, they were here since forever anyhow and people haven't been noticing." Gaby explained.

"So, I presume you two must leave?"

"Yeah, lots of other worlds to save." Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, we should see you off, follow me." The two followed Dumbledore out of the chamber.

* * *

><p>It was a short goodbye, every staff member they knew was present by the courtyard, Hagrid was trying his best not to cry like a baby as he was comforted.<p>

"Well." Gaby opened up a Corridor of Darkness, "Guess this is bye for now." She ran straight in.

"Don't worry, this isn't goodbye! This is just a waiting room!" Tb ran straight afterward while waving goodbye. Everyone waved back as the portal closed and they walked off back to their businesses.

* * *

><p>In the chamber where the mirror stood, an armored figure emerged from the portal right in front of the mirror. The figure felt a strain of sadness seeing his desire.<p>

It hurt.

A hand emerged from the portal, telling him to grab it. The figure stared at the reflection before being grabbed by the hand and was dragged back.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE. POPE IS HYPING ME.<strong>

**STAY TUNED FOR A NEW WORLD!**


	9. Olympus Coliseum- Hungry for Games

Olympus Coliseum- Hungry for Games

* * *

><p><strong>If there was a Dearly Beloved that would fit this series, would be Re: Coded's (jeez, sounds better than the word 'coded').<strong>

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>"Woo!" Gaby came out of the Corridor of Darkness and inhaled the air. Toby came out after her and saw her with her arms spread and breathing the air.<p>

"The hell you doing?"

"Breathing the air of a new world. Smells like...sweat and...more sweat?" Toby sniffed the air and she was right, the oder here smelled like manliness.

"Holy crap, this place looked way less dreary than Hogwarts." Toby said as the two looked around. The area was more brightly lit and the skies were less cloudy than Hogwarts. Right in front of them was a building with two golden and humongous statues of two warriors with swords were adjacently in front of it. Toby looked behind him to see a man reading some charts. The man had a ridiculous hairstyle and wore some armor and Toby was sure he never wore any underwear.

"Look, person." Toby tapped Gaby's back and the girl turned to see the man reading the charts the left side of the gate. The two approached him and the man turned around.

"Oh, hey!" The man greeted, way better than Filch's welcome, "You two here to sign up for the games?"

"Games?" Gaby asked.

"You know, the games to see who's the strongest. My name is Hercules by the way, Herc for short." Hercules introduced himself.

"I'm Gaby and this is Toby. What can you specify abut these games you speak of?" Toby then grabbed Gaby and forced him and her to huddle into the corner silently.

"Shouldn't we be finding the Keyhole instead?"

"C'mon, we can have some fun meanwhile!" She smiled at him happily but Toby wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, we can once the world stops being thrown into a hellish abyss!"

"Hey, are you two done talking yet?" The two looked at Hercules who was glancing at the two, "Are you two siblings?"

"Nah, we're friends! Just friends!" Toby waved his hands defensively

"Woah there! I'm sorry I strayed out of the comfort zone." Hercules then glanced at the boards, "The tournament works having two brackets, the western and eastern, I'm in the western and I'm about halfway beating people through."

"Wow, must be really strong." Gaby said out loud.

"Well, that's what you get for being son of Zeus."

"Zeus?" Toby questioned.

"Oh, you two must be new around here. See, he's the god of this place and I'm currently competing on the tournament to defend my championship title."

"Wait, YOU'RE A GOD!" Toby went on his knees and forced Gaby to be on her knees also, "Sorry you're lordship-sire-senpai for not addressing you properly."

"Aw, guys! I'm mortal, nothing to worry about." The two stopped kneeling and looked at him peculiarly.

"So, you're basically messiah but you're not God?" Gaby asked in confusion.

"It was a long story." Hercule sighed and looked at the board again, "The eastern bracket has at least one more opening since the other nine have been taken. If you want to join, go inside the vestibule and talk to Phil. Sorry, gotta go run around a few laps." Hercules began running toward the building that the two realized was a coliseum.

"Maybe we can find the Keyhole by playing around." Gaby nudged him.

"Maybe not." The two entered into the vestibule, it was extremely small for one and only had two shelved on each side displaying trophies of some sort. They saw a petite looking citizen of this world who looked very fat. He had horse feet and horns, also a saggy butt. Yup, the author went that far.

"Why does he have horse's feet?" Gaby whispered in Toby's ear.

"Look at his ass, looks like water fell into a sack." Gaby giggled at his sentence. The two walked towards the horse-fatass-thing and the...thing flailed his hand.

"Herc, you done doing laps already?" Toby was about to speak but was silenced yet again, "No need to say anything, can you just move that block over there." The two realized this was the Phil Hercules was talking about. Phil pointed at a block with the same material structure as the entire building and pointed to the corner where it was needed to be pushed. The two headed towards the block and Toby attempted to push it to no avail.

"Well, this is absolutely glued to the floor." Toby kicked the block in frustration and Gaby took her turn. She began pushing the block with one hand much to Toby's horror and just pushed it into the corner without effort.

"Done." Toby said hesitantly.

"Oh gee, thanks Herc-" Phil then finally turned around and looked at the two, seeing they were definitely NOT who he was looking for, "Hey...you two aren't Herc!"

"We did what you told us." Gaby pointed at the block and Phil looked amazed.

"That was...never mind, anyway, what do you two want?" Phil asked impatiently, he seemed to be busy with something.

"We would shall we say sign up for the tournament?" Toby asked but Phil shook his head.

"Your signing up for the eastern bracket? Show me your Hero License."

"Heroes what?"

"What are you, your tie chocking your mind? Two words, HERO LICENSE IS NEEDED." Gaby began counting each word in Hero License to stupidly say it wasn't three words.

"Hero License?" Toby questioned.

"Tournament rules. You gotta have a Hero License of at least Junior Hero rank to participate into a bracket." The two had their jaws dropped, how can they get licenses for being heroes, plus they needed two for each of them.

"We kinda don't have any license." Gaby said awkwardly.

"Then sorry kids, can't let you two participate." Phil then left into the coliseum, leaving the two in a state of shock.

"What the friggin' shit just happened?" Gaby asked Toby whole twirling her chocolate brown hair. Her shoulders made her backpack jiggle a bit.

"We have time for Keyhole searching?" Toby said and Gaby began fuming on how her fund was ruined due to stupid licenses. They exited the vestibule and entered outside, they were gonna enter the city to look for the Keyhole. While they walked on the expensively bright outside, they passed a man with extremely deadly cheekbones, wore gray robes, had grayed skin and had blue hair for fire.

"Hey, you two." The pair turned to the tall man, "You two gonna enter the tournament or what?"

"Sorry, whoever you are but we don't have 'licenses'." Gaby growled under her breath, "And who you are?"

"Hades, lord of the underworld? Never heard of me? Ah well, can't blame the controller." Hades said in a witty fashion.

"Um...sir, can I ask you something?" Toby asked the (unknown to him) god.

"Yeah? Spit it out, I have a tough schedule."

"Have you seen any Keyhole-like outlines in the most random of places anywhere?" Hades tapped his chin in thought before snapping his fingers.

"Oh yeah, the Keyhole, sorry but it was sealed, long time ago." Hades told the, to their shock, "Some Gary Sue in spiky hair sealed it and had a big key. Why do you ask?" Toby and Gaby summoned their Keyblades and Hades had his eyes widened.

"Oh, same one as him, I get it." Hades began grinning menacingly while eyeing the two's Keyblades and from his hand puffed out smoke, when the smoke cleared, it revealed two licenses, "Look, I'll give you two a deal. I will give you two these Hero Licenses with your names etched as long as you compete into the eastern bracket. Plain and simple, no tricks or catch."

The two stayed silent for a moment of Hades's offer and before Toby could answer, Gaby plopped onto his head again and did the talking for them.

"We'll take it!"

"Splendid. Now this will take a minute." Hades conjured a pen on his other hand and began writing on the objects, "Names...?"

"Toby and Gaby." The two said in unison, Gaby and Toby looked at each other awkwardly before looking back at Hades.

"Age?"

"Fourteen." The two said in unison again for a second time and the two looked at each other again in annoyance.

"Fourteen...oh look. Favorite god, Hades obviously and...done!" Hades handed Toby the licenses, "See you around." Hades then disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the two were left, Gaby looking at Toby in excitement while Toby looked at Gaby with a 'we aren't seriously' face.

"C'mon! The job is done anyway." Gaby began dragging Toby back to the vestibule where Phil was still by the arena entrance. Phil turned around after hearing some footsteps and was a bit annoyed seeing the two.

"Didn't I tell you two to scram if you don't have-" Gaby then brought out the Hero Licenses and threw them onto the floor.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOHHHHH!" She began hopping up and down in victory as Toby dropped sweat onto the floor. Phil took the cards and began scanning through them and put them down.

"Alright...seems like I have no choice but let you two in. Even though I don't think you should." Phil then looked at the two, "Just tell me when you wanna go and that is when the tournament begins."

"Okay." Gaby began bringing stuff from her backpack, potions and ethers and such (drugs to Toby).

"Aren't we too young to get high?"

"Nope!" Gaby replied as she threw a potion and an ether to Toby as she grabbed some herself, "We're ready."

"Alright, just step into the arena but there is something else."

"What?"

"Two words, these contestants are insane." Gaby began counting the words in that sentence again and got four.

"What kind of opponents are they?" Toby asked calmly.

"They been applying for nearly every one of the games! Herc always have to face some every time he enters a tournament." Phil then left into the arena and was followed by the two. The arena looked manageable, same texture as the building but way more...spacier.

"Let's do this." Gaby and Toby summoned their Keyblades once they got to the center as Phil watched from the sidelines. From what the board from earlier said, there was ten matches, the ninth being the semifinals as the last one was against the person who went through the western bracket.

"Alright, here are the first ones! Get ready you two!" Phil yelled at the sidelines and suddenly from the other gate, Heartless came out.

"OH WHAT THE HECK!" Gaby and Toby screamed, seeing one Large Body, two Soldiers and three Shadows in just there. All six were staring menacingly at them.

It wasn't hard for them to die off, Gaby jumping behind the Large Body and slashing it behind until it evaporated into smoke. Toby went for the Shadows attempting to lunge at him and used Magnet to gather them, the Magnet wasn't strong enough to drag the two Soldiers into it but Toby used Thunder to finish the Shadows off. The two then headed toward the Soldiers and both dashed to one for each of now and with a swift blow, they were decapitated. Their bodies vanished as hearts flew out of their smoking remains.

"Well done kids but there was still a lot more rounds!" Phil yelled as he watched from the sidelines. Toby and Gaby huddled next to each other to talk.

"Why are Heartless in the tournament?!" Toby screamed silently at Gaby who dropped sweat.

"Dunno, but I still wanna win this!" Toby began muttering on her answer of this life threatening game and wondered how Hercules was doing. In the matter of fact, he barely knew Gaby at all!

"Hey Gaby, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you live-"

"Hey! Next match is starting!" Phil yelled (jeez, lots of yelling) as the other gate opened up. Toby and Gaby went in their battle positions as Heartless emerged from the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO! TOOK AWHILE.<strong>

**STAY TUNED.**


	10. Olympus Coliseum- Nine Rounds, Nine-

Olympus Coliseum- Nine Rounds, Nine Minutes, Nine Somethings

* * *

><p><strong>Funny how this fic was placed together. I wanted to scream at the creators of Kingdom Hearts for not addressing the issue on friendless or lonely people (got pissed when Ventus yelled he has friends while Vanitas doesn't, basically bullying. Also Sora who said Nobodies can't feel but Roxas and Xion did. Asshat). I made Toby based off me since I'm friendless and lonely but I gave him factors which disguise it, like me!<strong>

**God, I just stay up here, I don't even go outside anymore.**

**If you are wondering why I don't try to make friends, it is because...read my profile and you'll know if you click all the pieces in place.**

**Crap, I feel like the man-girl from Sakurasou.**

**To superdupahrwriter101: THANK YOU, AGAIN.**

**Also, all enemies are FM (Final Mix) versions due to storytelling.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>Toby and Gaby saw Heartless emerge from the other gate. It was a single Defender.<p>

"Really?" Toby said, looking at the easily killable Heartless. The Heartless then moved its shield a bit before the eyes of the shield glowed bright red and a fireball shot from its mouth. Gaby was fortunate enough to block it by jumping in front of Toby.

"The hell?" Gaby exclaimed, seeing the eyes of the shield beginning to glow bright blue. The shield suddenly opened its mouth again and the mouth began spraying something blue. Luckily, the two weren't in range. The shield stopped puffing the blue mist.

"I'll jump behind it, you distract." Gaby ran towards the Heartless and jumped over it. Toby was doing a little dance to distract the Defender. He jumped back when the shield tried to bite him.

"STOP!" Gaby made the Heartless stop in its tracks with that spell, "Toby! You know what to do!"

"Right!" Toby began barraging the Heartless with spells as Gaby still attacked it with slashes, the Heartless died, not taking in all the damage.

"Good job kids!" Phil yelled in the background, "Two words! Third match is about to begin!

"When will he know he isn't saying two words?" Gaby asked Toby, counting the letters as always.

"I think he does, he just got it stuck with him." Toby whispered back and the two witnessed the gate open again.

The Heartless this time were four Red Nocturnes, four Blue Rhapsodies and four more Yellow Operas.

"Really?!" The two said in unison and Gaby attempted to ran towards the group but Toby grabbed her shoulder and made her stop in her tracks.

"What?"

"Wait for it." The two sat in silence for a brief moment and saw every single enemy charging up their attacks. Gaby realized what Toby was doing.

"REFLECT!" The two summoned up their Reflect barrier and all magical attacks shot around it, in a brief spray of light, all enemies were dead in a matter of seconds.

"Another round!" Phil yelled again and more Heartless poured into the arena.

"Jesus, are they gonna stop?!" Toby said as the group of Heartless gathered onto them. The Heartless were at least twenty Armored Knights, all charging straight towards them.

"Why do they have like a billion and we don't?!" Gaby and Toby began parrying the blades for arms they had with their Keyblades, "Oh! I got an idea!"

"What?"

"React!" Gaby tossed herself into the air and held Oblivion close and to Toby's surprise, she began swooping all over back onto the ground, killing multiple Heartless, every swoop, she raised herself back up again just to swoop down again. The next thing they knew, hearts were flying into the sky.

"Get ready for the fifth." Suddenly, two statues fell from the sky onto the arena. Toby and Gaby grabbed their Keyblades and charged.

Meanwhile on the other gate, a figure with blue flames for hair watched, smirking a bit.

"Well, these two are tougher than they look, wonder if Mr Hero can stand up to them." Hades grinned evilly as he began walking back into the darkness of the gate.

"Gaby!" Toby yelled, Gaby was being pummeled by the Gargoyle Knight and Warrior into the corner, unable to counterattack. Toby took this time to try it use Stop like how Gaby did earlier against the Defender on both. They stopped immediately but Gaby looked in pretty bad shape. Toby used Cure on her but ti drained all his MP unfortunately, Gaby popped right back up and pointed her Oblivion against the unmoving statues. A light emerged from the tip and glowed around the Gargoyle Warrior and the suddenly, some black spiky ball with eyes and a mouth came out of the statue which reverted to a normal one.

"KILL IT!" Gaby yelled as she began doing the same thing to the other one. Toby chased the Heartless and began doing an air combo to it and it died after the finishing vertical slash. Gaby released the other one out of the statue and grabbed the Heartless by its spikes before it could jump around. She slashed it with her Keyblade, making it die easily and painfully and it died just like that.

"Alright, sixth round!" Gaby gulped, seeing more Heartless pour out. Let me tell you, it was EVERYWHERE.

"Rapid Thrusters!" The two saw all the Heartless everywhere in the air attempting to pile up upon them. The two were attempting to hold them back but to no avail.

"Hey! You gotta last ten seconds with those guys for the round to be over!" Phil yelled as the Rapid Thrusters were trying to swipe at them.

Ten

"Alright! Airtime, now!" Gaby cried out for Toby to do what she said and the two jumped into the air, trying to hit every single last Heartless.

Nine.

"Okay, FIRE!" Toby summoned a ring of flames around himself and all Rapid Thrusters caught within the flames died moments.

Eight.

"Hiya!" Gaby spun around a pair of Heartless and trapped them with her speed and finished them with a downward strike.

Seven.

"GABY!"

"YEAH?!"

"I THINK A LIMIT IS GOOD AS OF NOW!"

"RIGHT!"

Six.

The two ran towards each other and locked arms again, and began slashing about all the Heartless.

Five.

Toby slashed one behind hims as Gaby attacked in the front, they grabbed their hands and began pressing the soles of their shoes together for balance.

Four.

"Here we go!" The two locked arms again and pointed their Keyblades and fired massive round of orbs. Light orbs coming from Oathkeeper and black ones coming from Obilivion.

Three.

"Hiya!" The two screamed our and stopped shooting lasers and their blades were cloaked in two auras. A dark aura covered Oathkeeper while a light one covered Oblivion. The two kept on slashing as shockwaves came out of each slash.

Two.

"FINISH THIS."

"CORRECT GABY!"

"WHY DO YOU SOUND LIKE A YOUTUBE COMMENT?!"

"I AM NOT, IF I WAS I WOULD BE SAYING AUTISTIC PEOPLE ARE FAGS (which they are not, they are just extremely kicked away by society)." The two rose into the air and from the tip of their Keyblades, the auras were all converging onto the tip and then.

"IMMA FIRING MAH LAZA, BLAAAAAAAAAH!" The two yelled in unison and pointed their Keyblades downward, suddenly, a dark laser emitted from Oathkeeper as Gaby's Oblivion shot out a light one. It was HELL down were the Rapid Thrusters were, all disintegrating (a death the author would hate) when they went into the lasers' ways.

One.

Zero.

The two stopped when the round was over and the power that enveloped them moments ago was completely gone and the two plunged into the ground. The two landed with their faces.

"Oww." Toby muttered and looked up, seeing the Heartless were all gone. Every single last one of them, "Yes! Gaby stand up!"

"I don't wanna!" Gaby yelled and Toby tugged her back up by grabbing the neck of her sweater.

"Do it young lady!"

"No!"

"Hey, you two gonna keep badgering like an old married couple, next round is gonna start!" Phil yelled at the sidelines again and the two readied their battle stances for the seventh round.

"THE FU-" Toby saw a single lone blue Heartless come out with a round yellow hat.

"Oh! A Rare Truffle!" Gaby went towards the Heartless, "Don't worry, its a friendly." She patted it on the head.

"So, what?" Toby asked her. There round still wasn't over and there was nothing to do.

"The book told me something about these." She reached inside her backpack and pulled out the large book, "It told me that you gotta keep it in the air until it dies, once it lands, it leaves."

"Then let us try it out!" Toby landed a hit on the Heartless, making it jump off the ground before landing. It did a little 'dance' before warping away. Toby was shocked on how he failed to keep it in the air immediately after the first hit. Gaby was busy laughing her ass off.

"Not funny!" He bonked her on the head with Oathkeeper and Gaby rubbed her head.

"Ouchies."

"Shut up, eighth round." The two looked and saw from the other gate more Heartless came by.

Now as for the next round the author will have it led to the readers' imaginations due to having a pooped mind filled with unoriginality. Imagine what they fought, can be anything.

"Oh jeez, that was tough." Gaby said, reclining next to her Keyblade that she jabbed onto the ground. Her and Toby's fight against (insert name here) was brutal. Toby was fortunate enough to heal both of them with magic.

"Hey! Semifinal match! Two words, get on Hydra's-I mean get off your backs!" Phil yelled (jeez, the author and the yelling), the two stood up and their arms felt like they couldn't move anymore. From the other gate, emerged opponents that surprised them.

"Nobodies?!" The two said as they looked at the vaguely human creatures slid after them. A total of five Dusks at least.

"Alright, I'll just reverse." Gaby went and zoomed behind one Dusk and hit it in the back. It died mere moments afterward and the Nobodies scattered themselves along the arena. One such came up to Toby is immediately beat it with his Keyblade.

"Okay, FIRE!" Toby surrounded himself in flames and burned the Dusk in front of him to death. He charged at another one and attempted to hit it but it dodged his slash.

"THUNDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR." Gaby screamed like a maniac and pointed her Keyblade into the air, a bolt of lightning struck which destroyed the Dusk that was about to hit Toby. Toby felt a burning sensation on his...rear.

"HOLY-" He saw his butt was on fire due to the lightning and he began running across the arena, a reasonable thing actually.

"Toby?" Gaby looked at the boy screaming and running frantically, his butt set two Dusks on fire, killing them. Even the last Dusk wanted to see how much static he would make if they were on top of a rug.

"Hiya!" Gaby finished off the distracted Nobody and headed toward Toby, she locked onto him and casted an Aero spell just to calm him down. The wind barrier that surrounded him stopped the fire on his ass.

"Hot." Toby wiped his hand on his burnt bottom. Gaby spanked his butt suddenly and Toby winced at her action, "Why did you do that?"

"Your butt is nice." She smiled, making Toby a bit frightened.

"You really are a pervert aren't you?"

"Well-" Before Gaby could destroy (or strengthen) Toby's idea of her being a pervert, another person came in the arena. It was not a person, it was a Nobody.

"What the-" Gaby was pounded it the ground by a large claymore, a Nobody taller than them was holding it and lifted it off Gaby's head, "Ow." She lifted herself up seeing the large Nobody looking down onto her.

"What is that?!" Toby yelled, seeing the large Nobody attempting to lift the claymore.

"Berserker!" Gaby rolled out of harm's way as the Berserker slammed the claymore where her head should be.

"What the fu-" Toby saw the Berserker turned tiny and grabbed the handle of its claymore and it began drilling it onto the ground repeatedly towards him. Toby didn't have time to react as his body was being banged onto the arena floor. Gaby could only watch in horror as he was pounded (not in the ass) by the weapon, "I'm alright-" He was whacked in the face the moment he stood up, twice. The Berserker went up in the air and the Nobody glowed purple as Toby was trying to recover.

Too late.

"Toby!" Gaby saw he was slammed onto the ground, blood spilling everywhere nearby as the claymore lifted itself off the ground. There was blood stained on the claymore and Toby was lying on the floor as blood rushed off his head.

"YAAAAH!" Gaby shot hundreds of Thunder at the Berserker and it died (like the rebel without a cause) and ran toward Toby, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Toby?!" She nudged at him, blood was still pouring down his forehead. She took out a potion and jabbed it down his mouth but the blood was still pouring, "Heal!" She casted Cure on him but it was still bleeding.

"Hmm, shit." She then smelled something.

Tomatoes.

She grabbed his hair and saw it, plastic packets of ketchup hidden in his hair. She had a face filled with anger and bonked him so hard in the head.

"OWWWW!" Toby woke up, being knocked out for some time, "Why would you do that?!"

"Why do have ketchup in your hair?" She showed the packet up his face.

"I was homeless! How can I resist?!" Toby defended himself, he was homeless before and had to eat from a trash can. Packets of ketchup were breakfast, lunch and dinner to him.

"Will you two stop being an old married couple, the last match is about to start." They heard Phil still standing by the bleachers.

They looked at the other gate to see the person walking, they were surprised at first but then they realized they should have expected it sooner. It was Hercules, the super-ultra-mega-demigod.

"Oh, hey guys!" Hercules said to the two.

"Hey Herc!" Gaby waved at the hero. Toby waved back silently also.

"So, are you two my last round?" The two nodded.

"Alright then, I won't hold back and you two shouldn't also." Hercules went to a fighting stance and so did Toby and Gaby. They just stood there for a minute, initiating the battle.

Hercules threw a punch, Toby blocked it and Gaby came up behind Hercules and did a combo on him. Hercules shook it off and jumped into the air and was ready to pound the two, Toby was able to jump away but Gaby wasn't lucky, being knocked back.

"Are you finished yet?" Hercules flexed his muscles, Toby and Gaby eyes turned into dots, their faces reading how unbelievable he would do this during a fight. Toby saw this as a chance to attack him with a relentlessly air combo after getting off the ground.

"You'll never stop a true hero!" A golden aura surrounded Hercules and two spheres came came next to him, and came after the two, one for each. Toby and Gaby summoned Reflect and the balls of light hit them to disappear, luckily the range was enough to hit Hercules who was bombarded by both sides.

Hercules then began a different tactic and a sword came out of nowhere and he began spinning around like crazy across the arena. Toby and Gaby repeatedly used block which was useless since Hercules NEVER hit them.

Hercules stopped spinning and the two jumped at him NYC-style. They slashed him both with Keyblades and Hercules was sent flying back. He laid on the floor in defeat.

Hercules stood back up, rubbing the back of his head, "You two are stronger than you look! I wasn't holding back!" Hercules felt a surge of pain for awhile and went on his knees, the two quickly rushed over to him.

"Alright?" Toby asked him.

"Yeah, just some battlefield pain, that's all." The two reached out their hands to help him but someone interrupted the victory.

"Oh, Mr Hero can't even beat these two, aw great." Hades appeared from the smoke. He rubbed his hand evilly.

"Hades! What are you doing here?" Hercules growled.

"Oh, just looking at how you were so easily defeated." Hades mocked, "Well, not my most original plan but guess this will have to do." He snapped his fingers and the other gate opened, Toby and Gab looked inside before something large come out of it.

Something big.

It was a black three headed dog with red eyes, the dog seemed to be barking like a dog...oh wait.

"Boy, sick 'em, mainly Mr Hero over there." Hades disappeared in a huff of smoke and the dog growled with its three heads and lunged onto the arena.

"Uh oh!" Phil wandered into the battlefield, "C'mon champ, teach old Cerberus a lesson!"

"Ok Phil,I will-ACK!" Hercules clutched his chest in pain.

"Dang, we must done a number on him." Toby muttered and looked t the satyr, "Make sure Herc is well!"

"So what?! Your ditching him on me?! I can't carry him!" Phil protested, Toby bit his hand, Phil had a point.

"Um...alright, GABY, YOU'RE WITH THE DOG!" Toby shouted, carrying Hercules onto his back.

"WHAT." Gaby looked and saw Toby and Phil running away along with Hercules. Gaby looked at the menacing dog looking angrily at her.

"Stay boy?" She said hesitantly. The monster had both of its 'side head tried to squish Gaby between them but Gaby was luckily able to prevent both heads from squishing her with her hands pushing back both heads, the center head moved backwards, preparing to take a bite out of her. She then jumped out the way the moment it attempted to do so and the two side heads squished the central head, the central head regained composure as Gaby fell down and struck the central head.

You know how Reaction Commands just stun? This attack went HARD.

There was blood pouring out of the Cerberus's central head and it began flailing the central head in agony, hitting the other two heads. Gaby then went for the legs (hopefully I won't get reported for this) and jabbed her Oblivion in the left on, lifting it break the flesh and bone.

The Cerberus roared in pain to the point Zeus can hear it and Gaby jabbed the other leg, she jabbed Oblivion again on it and broke more flesh as blood spurted all over her body. The dog collapsed, blood spilling across the arena. There wasn't cheers anymore as any victory had, it was silence.

"What the-" Toby ran back into the coliseum, seeing the horrific sight of Gaby climbing on the top of the bloodied monster and laughing evilly as she held her Keyblade proudly into the sky. Hades appeared in a cloud of fiery smoke as usual and had his jaw drop same as Toby.

"Well, this wasn't expected." Hades looked as Toby nodded, everything they were looking at was beyond wrong, "I'll bring Cerberus back for a clean up later, your friend had her moment." Hades's eye twitched and he snapped his fingers, gone again.

"Alright, Herc here is about to show you-SWEET MOTHER OF HERA!" Phil ran into the arena to tell Herc was okay but saw the sight of Gaby in 'the bloodiest victory of all time).

"Alright, I'm here, sorry for the wait-" Hercules paused, seeing the sight.

"Gaby?! What did you do?!" Toby yelled, being extremely serious.

"Well..." Gaby went to announce how she fell this beast in the most sadistic way possible. Everyone looked at her as she WAS insane.

"Alright...we should go back to the vestibule." Phil said, disturbed. Gaby happily went down the bloody dog and followed everyone, Toby glanced at her and found she looked cute all bloody and sadistic. He began walking while pondering while his opinion of her still hasn't changed.

* * *

><p>"Alright, see you two later!" Hercules waved at them, they were outside the coliseum, "I'll reclaim my champion title later, come again soon."<p>

"Actually, you do." Phil came up and whispered to Toby, "Your friend is a bit...more than manageable."

"I'll keep her in check." He told him.

"Toby! We gotta go!" Gaby yelled for him, she wasn't bloodied anymore but had a crazed look in her eye.

"Alright, just don't kill like that again." Hercules and Phil went back into the coliseum and Gaby opened up a Corridor of Darkness.

"C'mon! Not like the next world won't be destroyed!" She grabbed him and dragged him to the next world.

Toby thought she was still cute though.

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS I GOT A NEW QUESTION.<strong>

**SHOULD I ADD A WORLD BASED ON THE PASSION OF THE CHRIST MOVIE? SAY IN THE REVIEWS. (DON'T KILL ME PLEASE).**

**DO YOU GUYS LIKE TOBY AND GABY'S TSUNDERE-ISM?! WRITE IN REVIEWS.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	11. TARDIS- Doctor Who!

TARDIS- Doctor Who?!

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOOOOOOO.<strong>

**I AM EXCITED.**

**FAVORITE WORLD SO FAR.**

**MAYBE I SHOULD PUT IB THE GAME.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>The two popped out of a Corridor, running out after the gory fiasco at Olympus Coliseum. Toby stood up, tired of her constantly dragging him around the floor. This floor didn't feel painful though. Yeah, but still.<p>

"Can you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" Gaby asked innocently.

"The dragging thing! It hurts my backside!" Toby growled, Gaby spanked his butt in response.

"Better?"

"Why did you do that?" Toby looked around, "Where are we anyway? Why are there round things on the walls?" The room there were in was dimly lit, wires hung from the ceiling, some just HANGING down, some coral structure was in place on the walls next to the round things (roundels or something). There was in the middle a console, looked like it was made from spare parts. The entire room was white save for the coral structures, the console, and the failing wiring. The two Keyblade wielders looked around, no Heartless in sight and heck, even the room seemed dead.

"So...now what?" Gaby looked around, feeling weirded out by this place, Toby could tell this place was already years old, but how long?

"We should go-" Toby and Gaby saw a Shadow Heartless scurry out of the room, the summoned their Keyblades and followed it. Once they were out of the room, they were greeted by more eerily lit hallways. Gaby was officially getting creeped out. She held Toby's arm as they navigated the area.

"Why are you holding me?"

"I'M SCAAAAAAARRRREEEEEDDDDDD." She said, squealing at a sudden thumping. It was coming down from a branching corridor a few feet away from them.

"Don't worry it is likely a Heartless-"

"AHAH!"

"GAH!" The two screamed, Gaby peeing herself. They were supposed by a tall man in a brown suit with a brown coat, a ridiculous hairstyle, had a purple tie (like Toby's which is red) and had sneakers, something not suiting for the suit.

"Ghost!" Gaby wailed, crawling behind Toby. The man had this metallic lighter that emitted a blue light.

"Oi! I'm no ghost, well, maybe, I had this out of body experience during the Dalek invasion, also there was the Ninth who didn't have a head filled with hair-THAT is NOT the point, who are you two and what are you doing here?" The man spoke in an accent as if a Scottish man was forcible trying to sound British.

"Um...we got lost?" The man pointed his stick at them, Gaby came out of behind his back, now not seeing any ghost but this rather nice man who is pointing his stick at them!

"Well, both of you seem real, not made of Dalek, or Cybermen." He stopped pressing a button on the stick and the stick stopped flashing, "Back to point; who are you two and how did you get here?"

"I'm Toby! This is Gaby!" He brought her closer to him, Gaby now realized he was acting like HER.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor who?"

"Nothing, just the Doctor." Toby and the Doctor shook each others' hand.

"What kind of person is only called the Doctor?" Gaby whispered to Toby.

"Don't know but he seems nice."

"In a place living like this? I can see we'll be found buried in a river some time later."

"You know I can hear you right?" They looked and saw the Doctor, waiting for their conversation, "You two still haven't answered my question, or at least my other question, did I ask another question? No...I think I didn't!" He began blabbering something about time and space.

"We came here...we actually don't know how!" Gaby lied, the Doctor tapped the metal stick on his chin.

"Well, it can be that a dimensional rift in time brought you here." The Doctor spoke in highly complicated words. Toby and Gaby tried wrapping their heads around that. Only Toby was able to realize what he meant.

"Oh! You're a time traveller!"

"And correct you are Toby!" The Doctor congratulated enthusiastically, "You're friend is trying to put the pieces into place." Gaby took a few moments until her mind clicked.

"Oh..." Gaby realized much to the embarrassment of Toby, "Then where are we anyway?"

"Welcome aboard the TARDIS! Time and Relative Dimension in Space!" It took Toby awhile to realize also what this place was.

"This is your time machine?"

"Another correct-ta-mungo." The Doctor said.

"We just went through a billion halls and THIS is a time machine." Gaby said, looking around.

"The box is bigger on the inside."

"Box?"

"I'll show you. Allons-y!" The two began following the time traveller across halls and halls. It took awhile and the Doctor took a few steps back and retracked sometime.

"Wait, how did you know we were here?" Toby asked the Doctor.

"The TARDIS has security measures and it was likely you two that set it off. Maybe." Toby and Gaby looked at each other.

"How long was the...alarms?"

"Three, two, hours. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I am not good keeping up with time. Time travel and things." The Doctor began muttering about roses and regeneration, Toby and Gaby soon learned he wasn't at least a bit suitable to be a time traveller (Toby mostly).

"I don't think that was us."

"Then who the hell would set off a bunch of alarms like a banana (those are fantastic) on roller skates? Not me, of course."

"We'll explain everything when we reach the console room-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Toby and Gaby looked around the console room (which they didn't notice they entered) was at least decently lit, the console had better days but better than the last one (Toby and Gaby decided not to talk about it) and the place had tree structures (HOW CAN THEY TELL IF IT WAS CORAL). Felt more...like a hippie garden.

"Welcome to the TARDIS! Sorry for not giving you a proper introduction!" The Doctor clapped and looked around.

"How old are you?!" Toby asked, smelling the floor and it smelled like dead old guy.

"900 years. I'm sure a hell of old." The Doctor said proudly and the two looked mortified.

"WHAT are you exactly?"

"Oh, Time Lord."

"Is that a race or a title?"

"Oh, it's a race. They have huge lifespans for each life."

"Each life?'

"Regeneration. The ability when one life is dying, you can get a new one but changes your personality and appearance. On my tenth now, or was it eleven?" The Doctor then looked at his hands wonderingly.

"So...you're an old guy going through time? Is this illegal on your 'Time Lord' people or something?"

"Umm...They aren't 'here' to enforce that." The Doctor looked around, miserable, "Anyhow, what were you talking about earlier?"

"Oh that..." Toby began explaining what the Heartless were to the Doctor but not Nobodies due to the complications as of now. Meanwhile, Gaby saw a door.

"I need to pee! I'll be back!"

"No! Don't-" Too late, Gaby opened the door to be greeted by the scene of space. She looked upon the stars, the galaxies and the ultimate beauty of it all. Toby came by her aide and was mesmerized by it.

"Never gets old, does it?" The Doctor looked upon the scene. It was a sight to behold.

"Wait." Toby looked and peeked around, "Why aren't we dead yet?"

"The TARDIS has some forcefield keeping the air in, but you can go outside." At that moment, Gaby leaped off the ship and began floating in space. Toby grabbed her hand in time before she can float away.

"Aw! Don't worry, here!" The Doctor went back inside and came back with a rope, "Don't be afraid, take all the time you need. The forcefield is big enough." The Doctor tied the rope on Toby's leg and pushed him and Gaby out of the time machine. Toby was screaming but then looked around, seeing the universe sitting around them. Gaby looked like she was having the time of her life, seeing everything the universe has to offer her.

"All worlds are connected, by one big sea!" Gaby yelled happily as Toby looked back at the time machine-

"WHAT THE NUTS?!" He interrupted out dearly sexy author, seeing the time machine definitely didn't look like a futuristic spaceship. It actually didn't look like it can survive in space in general! It was a blue box that Toby and Gaby couldn't fit into if they were both stuffed in there (but scientifically they could) and had the word 'police' written above. Toby thought the Doctor was a doctor!

"Oh! That! Bigger on the inside!" The Doctor yelled through the opened door.

"More like smaller on the outside! Wee!" Gaby slid around space (with some GRACE) as Toby smiled looking how great she looked while she was flying. Toby tugged on the rope, knowing that their time was likely being wasted. Gaby began whining as they were being pulled back in by the Doctor.

"Aw! I didn't even go dance to a Barney song!" She murmured. He let go of his grip on her arm and looked straight at the Doctor.

"Now what were you saying about these Heartless because-" Speaking of the devil, Heartless began emerging out of the floor, all Soldiers. The Doctor took out the metallic stick and pointed it at the Heartless and Toby wiggled the rope off him and he and Gaby summoned their Keyblades.

"Is that even a weapon?" Gaby pointed at the stick.

"No! It is a sonic screwdriver and it doesn't harm! Just the way I like it."

"Then why point it anyhow?"

"Doesn't hurt to try?" The Heartless began surrounding them, who knew a console room can be SO defenseless. Toby and Gaby did as they did before, beat the shit out of any Heartless. Toby went slashing on one as Gaby went PURE BALLISTIC on another, chopping it in two. Absolutely the best strategy (the author played Kingdom Hearts I this way). After which many were killed mostly by Gaby's recklessness, they then looked around to see all Heartless were seemingly gone. The Doctor was busy scanning the console of the ship.

"No damage is here, thank goodness-GAAAH!" A Soldier Heartless just came by and a pink object floated out of the Doctor's chest, and to their horror, it was something they were supposed to be grossed out of.

It was a heart.

"Hya!" Gaby whacked the Heartless straight in the face, killing it but it was too late, the heart from the Doctor began floating away out of the room, too fast to be chased. The three just stood there, looking in absolute dread on their situation.

"Oww! One of my hearts are gone!" The Doctor screamed in pain, a hand clutched over his chest.

"One of them?"

"I have two hearts!"

"That explains why you aren't disappearing yet but..." Gaby looked back at the corridor the heart left, "Can't say a Heartless WON'T be made, or a Nobody."

"A No-what?" The Doctor recovered, coughing a bit and pounding his chest.

"We'll explain on the trip." Toby sighed, "How can this get anymore weirder or painful today?" Alarms began blaring away again but this time it was more frequent.

"Can't be!" The Doctor gritted his teeth.

"What can't be?"

"Someone entered the self-destruct sequence!"

"I should never have said that." Toby slapped his face.

* * *

><p><strong>YUP, TENNANT, DAVID FRICKIN TENNANT.<strong>

**STAY TUNED.**


	12. TARDIS- Timey Wimey

TARDIS- Timey Wimey

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT, REMINDERS. HALLOWEEN TOWN, THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, GTA V, FNAF, SPONGEBOB, CHOWDER, MINECRAFT, AND MARIO. REMINDING FOLKS ON WHAT WORLDS IMMA DO.<strong>

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>"What kind of person has two hearts?!" Toby yelled, panicking that a self destruction switch noise was blaring around the place.<p>

"Why do you people survive with one-GACK!" The Doctor placed a hand over his chest again in pain. Gaby had an idea and brought out her Keyblade and began charging Thunder onto it and whacked the blade onto the Doctor's chest. The Doctor began reacting violently to it, rolling across the floor.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Toby ran towards them, he spanked Gaby in the head for doing such a stupid thing.

"I thought it would help! Those things they used to cure dead people in hospitals always make buzzing sounds!" Gaby and Toby saw the Doctor stop moving, they thought he was dead for a moment but the Doctor stood up, slapping his head, fine.

"Ow, that hurts but hey, I'm alive!" The Doctor cheered much to the two's shock, "Well, what was happening again?"

"The time machine will blow up." The Doctor snapped his fingers. He brought out his sonic screwdriver, "The self destruct sequence must have been activated somewhere. It isn't here that activated the boom-boom button so..." The Doctor put the stick against his ear and frowned.

"That isn't right."

"What?" Toby asked the time traveller.

"The frequency is bouncing everywhere! It IS tracking it but it's confused." The Doctor spanked the sonic screwdriver to no effect.

"How big is this ship anyhow?"

"Infinite." Everyone gulped hearing that.

"Is it going back and forth between some?"

"Yeah but only a few-OH! I'm thick!" The Doctor slapped his head angrily, "The TARDIS is mixing it! Not whatever those Heartless things are!"

"Why?" Gaby asked, curious but lost.

"They can automatically blow up the ship if they reach that place where the self destruct button is but good old TARDIS is not letting them track where it is so easily."

"Wait a minute, you ARE a time traveller correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you just transport yourself and warn your past self about this situation?" The Doctor tapped his chin at Toby's question.

"Nah! We'll just make a huge timey wimey mess!" The Doctor exclaimed, "How old are you two anyway?"

"Fourteen?"

"But which one of you is older?" The two widened their eyes, not thinking about that. Toby began whispering his supposed birth date to Gaby who whispered back hers. The two looked horrified at each other.

"WAIT, YOU'RE OLDER?!" Toby yelled, Gaby was shocked enough already.

"We share the same birthday and I'm freaking out that we're a minute apart!" The two looked at each other, horrified enough as it is.

"Um..." The Doctor coughed, "The issue of us blowing up." The two looked back and saluted, knowing their conversation was much more important.

"What the heck?! This is pedophilia if you brought me here!"

"Don't complain about your age, I am older so you gotta listen to me!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"ALRIGHT! Young children, must I remind we're gonna die if SOME of us cooperate!" The Doctor yelled, the two went silent after his outburst, "Now, even though my screwdriver is confused, it IS trying to find out by locking onto the best locations. So, our job is to find the NOT self destruct sequence. C'mon, follow me!" The Doctor began running out of the room with Toby and Gaby.

* * *

><p>Everyone was running about, going through corridor to corridor. They sometimes backtracked due to walking in circles which made e author not even write it.<p>

"I know this ship stretches long but geez!" Gaby panted, fanning herself. They kept walking until they saw a light at the end. They ran into it but saw something that shouldn't even be in a spaceship.

"Okay, why is a closet here!?" Toby screamed, seeing nearly every piece of clothing in existence was around them.

"Oh the wardrobe, that is how I got these!" He flapped his coat much to the two's eyebrows.

"So-" Everyone paused hearing a large noise and looked above seeing a Heartless way bigger than it should be! It had a white beard and a hat that resembled...a fez? Most of the skin it had was black with two yellow eyes save for the clothing it had which were looking like clothes from a really crappy society (Gallifreyan clothes) on its tail for leg, chest, and arms. It had two arms, each carrying their own giant sonic screwdrivers and had wings resembling...bananas. On its neck wore a giant scarf draping across its chest that had a bow tie on it. The Heartless emblem was in the middle of the bow tie and what the looks of the Heartless were, it was NOT happy.

"It's...a Surgeon." Gaby grabbed a pair of shades from her backpack and wore them and immediately took them off cooly, "I guess our chances of survival are...low."

"Really? Gaby, just, just really?" Toby asked her sarcastically (even though the author doesn't know what that word specifically means).

"Why do you even want me not to do that?" She retorted, the two were about to argue repeatedly until they remembered the giant Heartless was right in front of them.

"So, Doc?" The Doctor winced hearing someone call him Doc, "How can someone activate the switch and just leave after and not blow up the ship just there and now."

"Well, these Heartless folks are worse than Leeds (not a lovely place in some moments in times) and I think that they WERE trying to blow up the place but couldn't be able to do it in time. I can supposed the TARDIS itself ejected them out of the room!"

"Wait, then where do you activate self destruct sequence?"

"A console like the one where we were awhile ago." Toby and Gaby widened their eyes, knowing what console he was talking about.

"I think we know where it is but right now..." The Surgeon began shaking its screwdrivers for hands, Gaby gulped during her sentence, "Right now, bad things are gonna happen!" The Heartless shot sparkles from its arms and Heartless began emerging around them, guess it was a summoner of sorts.

Gaby reacted quickly and went towards a Bolt Tower and repeatedly whacked on the Heartless as Toby and the Doctor had a Surveillance Robot come towards them. Toby quickly grabbed it and aimed at the Bolt Tower.

"GET DOWN!" Gaby ducked and a laser shot out of the Heartless onto the Bolt Tower, incinerating it. Toby pounded the Surveillance Robot into the ground and stomped on it with his feet killing it.

"BOOM!" Gaby put on and off her glasses again cooly. The Heartless made a childish giggle and began shooting more sparkles, Toby and Gaby kept jumping like crazy just to dodge the attacks.

"I got it!" The Doctor flashed his sonic screwdriver at a part of the closet and piles of clothes began leaking out of the hangers into the Surgeon. The piles of clothing obstructed its view and it teleported sway.

"Thanks." Toby thanked, exhausted. Toby and Gaby looked fleshed out worried for their own safety.

"Oh, no big deal really. We should try another way, c'mon, allons-y!" The three ran out of the closet unaware something white was watching them.

* * *

><p>"Did you know that hair is very nice with some gel of the Lampoon system? Very nice this time of year." The Doctor was babbling through pointless information. They reached another room where it was filled with books.<p>

"A library!" The Doctor eyed a few shadows, "Luckily those aren't moving."

"I was kinda expecting for your Nobody-" Everyone heard a swooshing sound, "Of course." They turned around to see a gigantic Nobody in front of them.

It had two white (like the rest of the body) arms, like thorns with arrowheads with black lines like cement cracks. It had legs but it was bended to the point of its shoulders, heck, the chest was skinny as paper and the legs were fat! The head was like a mask of with handles and two holes for eyes had lines dropping from them. The feet weren't existent but they were CANNONS replacing it. Scary. Looked like a trapeze act gone wrong! The Nobody symbol was on its chest, how convenient!

"Jesus, your Heartless and Nobody are just plain...creepy." Gaby whispered to the Doctor. Everyone nodded in response as the Nobody shot out from its cannons smaller Nobodies onto the center of the library.

"Oh no, no, no, no, NO! Gaby, can you please give us details!" The Doctor pointed his tool at the Nobodies coming after them.

"Creepers. Just...just Creepers." She muttered and summoned Oblivion, "I'll call your Nobody a Nurse!"

"A Nurse? I would call it, killing machine which makes it more suitable!" The Doctor began going up a staircase towards the second floor, "Hold them off while, I got an idea!"

"Thanks for leaving us!" Toby replied sarcastically (the author did it again) and the two were being cornered by the Creepers (not a pedophilia joke).

"Okay, Gaby, how do they attack?"

"Easier than Dusks but when they turn into spears..."

"SPEARS, THAT SOUNDS EASIER!" Toby saw one flapping towards him and braced himself, it vanished them came back in front of him as a white spear which he blocked. He eventually grabbed the spear and had this dual wielding stance written all over him, "HYA!"

"Cool!" She grabbed a Creeper that was gonna stab her head and began slashing insanely at the other enemies. The Doctor, meanwhile was still climbing across each floor.

"Ow, Donna was right, I am skinny!" The Doctor wiped sweat off his forehead and saw something outside of the solid ground of this floor but was only blocked by small wooden railings. "Oh, and you are here too? Listen to me, I'm the Doctor and you-" The Nobody had begun charging up its cannons which cut off the Doctor's threat.

"Oh...well, jogging can't be too painful." The Doctor began his signature running skills as cannonballs rained down upon him. Meanwhile, Toby and Gaby were still fighting off the hordes of Nobodies with their four weapons.

"How much longer can we do this?!" Toby casted a Fire spell which engulfed Nobodies that surrounded himself. Gaby was just slapping the living shit out of every last one.

"I don't know but I think the Doctor has it handled." They looked up and saw the Nobody was shooting ammo at an unspecified target, they knew who what it was firing at, "Oh my."

"Seems like the Doctor is good at track! Who knew." Toby then felt like he just had a really bad accent for a moment. The Doctor was jumping as the Nobody was now shooting GUNFIRE from its cannons, how was that possible, don't ask.

"HAH! There!" The Doctor saw a metal panel in the distance and uses his sonic screwdriver on it while running to let the lid slide down. Underneath the lid was wiring with lots of buttons written all over it. The Doctor stood in place next to it and began flashing the screwdriver all over it, "C'mon! Don't fail on me now-AHAH! Toby, Gaby! Hang on tight!" The Doctor saw Nurse aiming a super-ultra laser at him and he laughed, knowing this was either gonna kill everyone or save the three. He grabbed onto the lid with all his might and laughed insanely.

"Okay! Grab onto something!" Gaby grabbed onto a railing as Toby grabbed onto a bookshelf. Suddenly, the ceiling was OPENING, making everyone glare at the wonder, "WHAT THE NUTS?!"

"Hang on!" The Doctor yelled as the air was being sucked by the vacuum of space, the Nurse was being dragged away by the vacuum, being sucked into the void of space along with the remaining Creepers, everyone's legs were being lifted into the air but they held on the most. Once the Doctor saw no Nobody remained in sight, he used his sonic screwdriver on the panel again the ceiling began closing itself again, once it was completely shut, everyone let go of what they held onto and Gaby spanked the head of Toby in congratulations.

"Doctor!" Toby called out for the man.

"Yeah?"

"Mind us never to go to a library with you. Ever." The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle at his response and began heading down.

* * *

><p>"Okay, mental note, you should never be qualified for being a time traveller, two, I think we reached the room." The three headed towards the room they were in last time, the sonic screwdriver felt a strong buzzing noise when it was near it, indicating it was the room. They wandered inside and the Doctor looked shocked, no, scared. He stared at various parts of the room in silence and Gaby knew something was wrong.<p>

"You okay Doc?"

"Don't call me Doc. This place used to be what I use...kinda dead to me." The Doctor touched the round shapes at the walls. Toby headed toward the console.

"Hey Doctor! Here it is!"

"Oh! Okay, let me see." The Doctor went over to the monitor and began typing and pushing buttons, "Aha! Yes, the countdown is stopped!"

"Very remarkable indeed! Well done! Did you know I used to do that when I was a kid and-bah, forget it." Toby and Gaby widened their eyes, hearing that voice they haven't heard in awhile and turned around, seeing at the front of them was the armored leader of the Heartless and Nobodies, Cavy.

"CAVY!" The two said in unison and the Doctor turned around also, flinching seeing the person.

"Well, a Type 40 TARDIS! I been on Gallifrey before it blew up, liked these things." Cavy touched the walls memorable, "Funny story actually, did you know-"

"Shut up and die!" Toby hissed and threw his Oathkeepr at him but Cavy grabbed it with his hands and dropped it onto the floor. Toby summoned it ack to his hands again as Gaby never looked so serious in her life.

"Hey! I'm autistic and don't you dare tell me to shut up!" Cavy ranted and Toby looked horrified he just offended an autistic person.

"Sorry, I didn't realize-"

"Oh SURE! Like I haven't heard that in the Youtube comments five hundred times."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"I didn't come all the way out here for people like YOU just to mock people who can't help themselves!" Cavy put his arms across his chest, looking offended.

"Er, Toby?" Gaby came up and whispered to him.

"What?"

"You may have been a tad bit...of an ass there."

"I know, I'm trying to make up for it!"

"Great, you offended me so I won't reveal my villainous plan. Also, seems like Doctor over there doesn't have a heart, too bad." He apologized and tossed something at the two, it was two orbs that lit up, "Here, an upgrade for Stop spells, keep at you autistic hating bastards." The two went nearby the orbs and it absorbed into them, meaning their Stop spell was upgraded to Stopra.

"I do not understand what is going on, but is he a knight?" The Doctor asked, "Sorry but I met one when I was younger, WAY younger."

"No, anyhow, what are you doing here?" Gaby pointed Oblivion at Cavy threateningly.

"What? Your gonna hit me? What's next, a boy with Down's Syndrome!" He pointed accusingly at Gaby who was taken aback.

"When did I say that!?"

"Oh great, look at both of you, you look like Youtube commenters already!" Toby and Gaby looked horrified on such an accusation to say the least, Youtube commenters were the worst of the worst!

"Just tell us what you're doing here and we had never had this conversation at all." Toby facepalmed and Cavy began muttering something under his breath.

"I've been to Hogwarts and looked into the mirror, not a pleasant experience. Also tracked all you's two here for various reasons, sorry for the lost heart Doctor."

"Oh no, I'm just happy I didn't get blown up yet."

"As an apology for your heart getting stolen, I plan on helping you get it back." Cavy said to the shocked two, "The Nobody is still alive, but it is outside along with the Surgeon, is that what you call it? They are trying to enter that console room as we speak and are trying to blow this place up for no apparent reason."

"Then you do something about it!" Toby angrily went up to Cavy. Toby looked angry enough to punch him there and now.

"Sorry but these two won't listen to me. They're newborns, can you blame me Toby?"

"In various ways." Cavy laughed at that answer but then a Corridor of Darkness appeared behind him.

"CAVY! WHAT THE HECK, DID YOU CHANGE MY CHARACTER'S STATS TO DEFAULT!" A voice cried out angrily through it, it sounded female and their age. Cavy gulped hearing that voice.

"I didn't mean to! I swear Kyou, I swear!" Cavy was about to run away but a hand came out of the portal and tugged his cape.

"NOT SO FAST. TIME FOR A LESSON!"

"Not the whip!" He screamed as he was dragged into the portal. Toby tried going in it but it closed before he could. Toby turned around to see Gaby making an adorable face at him.

"You know that is too goddamn cute of you, right?"

"I know. But we better run away back to the main console room." Everyone ran out of the room as the countdown was ticking down.

* * *

><p>Everyone headed to the coral room, seeing the door to space was still open, they saw the Nurse and Surgeon trying to break in by ramming the TARDIS to no effect.<p>

"Why isn't the ship moving when we're hit?" Toby questioned the Doctor.

"Oh, the TARDIS has its own gravitation, mind us." The Nobody rammed the TARDIS yet again.

"Who would put a blue box in space anyway?" Gaby asked also.

"The TARDIS got stuck looking like this." The Doctor shrugged then looked at the Heartless and Nobody, "Are you sure killing them will get me my heart back?"

"Sure, can you expand the forcefield a bit around the TARDIS, we need better fighting ground." The Doctor went to the console at Toby's request and began fixing it up.

"Done!"

"Perfect!" Gaby ran outside to the door and summoned Oblivion while being followed by Toby. They floated in space in front of the two giant Heartless and Nobody. The Nurse was readying to fire its laser at them but they midair dodged in time for the cannonballs to be shot into space.

"Oh shit." Gaby then turned around to see the Surgeon firing sparkles at her but Toby jumped in and took the hit, he was encased in solid ice!

"Help me." Toby said as he was trapped within it. Gaby kicked the ice cube back into the TARDIS where it landed safely and the Doctor was tending it him. Seems like Toby was out of the battle as of now.

"So, you two wanna dance, DANCE!" Gaby saw the Nurse readying a laser as the Surgeon readied more sparkles, she didn't know what to do but then had a crazy idea. She looked at the lamp on top of the TARDIS and smiled. The moment the Nurse and Surgeon were about to fire, she casted Stopra on top of the lamp and in an instant, everything just...stopped.

"I never actually thought that would work." Gaby saw everything just come to a complete halt, who knew lamps on top of boxes echo around the place? Even Toby and the Doctor just stood still. Gaby then snapped her fingers and began reaching for a few things in her backpack but then realized the items she desired was a little bit short. She then flew back into the TARDIS and wandered around the halls to grab the stuff she needs.

A tad bit latter, she got back carrying the stuff she needed and flew back into space. She then grabbed the stuff she was holding onto and began tossing it on the Nurse and Surgeon.

The stuff she had were explosives.

There were C4s, fireworks, dynamite, practically anything that can kill and incinerate. She kept some dynamite in her backpack which is the main reason she never had used Fire too much. Sounded painful.

"Okay, let me see." She stuck the last C4 she had onto the Nurse and saw the lamp on top of the candle flicker, meaning the spells was running out. She flew back into the TARDIS which was a safe distance and looked proudly at the scene before her. She then felt time actually moving again and saw the laser and sparkle heading for each other. Toby was still frozen but was able to look at the scene with dots for eyes as the laser from the Nurse hit the Surgeon and the Surgeon's sparkles hit the Nurse. Did we mention there were explosives wrapped around them.

Gaby covered her ears and the Doctor and Toby saw in the middle of space, an explosion so big that consumed the Heartless and Nobody, it had very loud noises which the reader can imagine and was really beautiful if it wasn't for the fact they were in front of it.

"What happened?" Toby was having trouble speaking through the ice encasing him but Gaby kissed his cheek if it wasn't for the layers of ice coating him.

"Nothing, nothing." She answered.

"Hey! I got my heart back! Nice to feel this baby, eh!" He pounded his chest where his other heart was supposed to be. Everyone was as of now watching the explosion as if they were fireworks, seeing body parts fly into the sky majestically. Something flew into the TARDIS and fell on Gaby's face before rolling onto the floor and into space.

"W-Was that Nurse's brain?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you two want to stay, this is a time machine you know." The Doctor was offering them companionship with him in the TARDIS. The two shook their heads in response.<p>

"Nah, we have our own arrangement." Toby told the time traveller who happily nodded, respecting their decisions.

"Oh yes Toby?" The Doctor dragged Toby next to him, "Remember, you have to woo Gaby in the best ways, now, I have a book on-"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA." Toby wailed, Gaby didn't notice their conversation and was reaching something in her backpack, "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean." The Doctor winked awkwardly.

"It doesn't work that way, Professor." The Doctor laughed, remembering Ace who called him that.

"C'mon! We're going back to Traverse Town!" Gaby called him, opening a Corridor of Darkness, "You know, for breaks."

"Okay, by Doctor, we gotta but...I don't wanna go." Gaby did her signature grabbing and dragging technique on him again and dragged him to the portal where it vanished after they both went in. The Doctor laughed st his last words, maybe he'll use that line later.

"Alright, the Ood Sphere, never been there since forever." The Doctor went to the console and began revving it up.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH, YOU KNOW WHAT THIS FORESHADOWS.<strong>

**STAY TUNED.**


End file.
